


Oh, Chat

by Elizabehta_Beilschmidt



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Reveal, otp
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 07:44:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7092712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabehta_Beilschmidt/pseuds/Elizabehta_Beilschmidt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Incapaz de aguantar más tiempo en esta situación, Chat Noir toma la decisión de confesarle por fin a su Lady lo que siente por ella. Tal es su mala suerte que la hace en el peor momento posible. Ahora Ladybug tendrá que enfrentarse al akuma Chat Blanc para salvar a su amigo, pedirle perdón y quizás, sólo quizás, algo bueno salga de todo esto. ¿Reveal fic? Supongo que sí.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Por fin! No me puedo creer que esté subiendo esto.
> 
> Llevo escribiéndolo desde que terminé la primera temporada cuand terminó de salir en Francia, allá por Marzo, y mi vida me ha impedido seguirlo hasta casi ahora. Y esta noche, a las 2 de la mañana de un sábado en medio de la época de exámenes, lo he terminado y lo estoy subiendo. Mi vida se va al garete.
> 
> Probablemente la segunda temporada tire por los suelos las teorías que he usado para este fic, pero igualmente quería escribirlo ya que es mi primer bebé de este fandom. Me hacía ilusión. Ya haré más.
> 
> Disclaimer: Nada de Miraculous Tales of Ladybug&Chat Noir me pertenece.

**_Oh, Chat _ **

Chat Noir miraba el horizonte con ojos cansados y algo tristes. El paisaje con que se encontraba no había cambiado mucho en los últimos dos años en que ha podido disfrutar de su ciudad desde esta perspectiva. Y, aunque normalmente se detenía a maravillarse de los rincones secretos y más bellos de París, hoy no era uno de esos días.

Hoy, había venido a los tejados a deshora para poder pensar con tranquilidad y tal vez, sólo tal vez, encontrar la paz que tan lejos de su alcance le parecía estar. Cuando cerraba los ojos sólo podía ver su rostro, sus hermosos ojos azules como el cielo más despejado en un día de verano, sus labios rellenos en una sonrisa llena de autosuficiencia, sus pecas pintando sus mejillas sonrosadas de una manera muy adorable y a la vez encantadora.

Y el mundo no era mejor cuando los volvía a abrir, ya que todo había ido perdiendo color conforme pasaban los días, casi obteniendo un mundo en blanco y negro, sin nada que le llamase la atención si ella no se encontraba en la pintura.

¿Se estaba volviendo loco acaso? ¿Tan prendado de ella estaba que ahora no era capaz de vivir sus días si no lograba verla? Sí… sabía que había perdido la cabeza mucho tiempo atrás, después de todas esas noches sin dormir y las veces que se había lanzado sin dudarlo un momento para interponerse en la trayectoria de un ataque. Y lo peor de todo era que sabía que no había vuelta atrás. Que era algo que no podía revertir, que sería para siempre. Para lo bueno y para lo malo, estaba incondicionalmente enamorado de Ladybug, correspondiere ella a sus sentimientos o no.

Frunció levemente el ceño al pensar en eso último. ¿Qué pensaba Ladybug sobre él? Después de todos estos años, de todas las cosas que habían pasado juntos, de las largas conversaciones en sus noches de patrulla, ¿algo había cambiado en ella? No tenía ni idea y no era capaz de preguntarle directamente por más que se armase de valor la noche anterior ya que se volvía un amasijo de nervios y sonrojos cuando las palabras se le atajaban en la garganta.

Chat se sentó en el borde del edificio sobre el que se encontraba, pensando otra vez en esos ojos azules y esos labios; esta vez en un recuerdo que luchaba por borrar de su mente. Había parecido que todo iba como siempre, que podrían resolver este akuma en muy poco tiempo, pero fue su misión como protector el sufrir ese ataque en vez de su Lady, por lo que fue él en vez de la chica quien tuvo esas visiones.

Era ella, frente a él en un mundo borroso y lleno de nubes oscuras de tormenta, quien le gritaba que lo odiaba una y otra vez. Que le decía que cómo se atrevía a pensar que alguna vez podría llegar a ser como ella, que pensaba que no lo necesitaba y que nunca nunca jamás lo vería como algo más que un asistente ocasional.

Sabía que era una ilusión hecha para hacerle daño, para debilitarlo, y para destruir su relación con su compañera y disolver el equipo. Por eso no permitió que le afectase y se sobrepuso satisfactoriamente, destruyendo la ilusión que tenía el rostro de su amada asistiendo a la verdadera Ladybug en la batalla.

Pero todavía estaba ahí en sus recuerdos el rostro contraído en rabia y asco, desdén mezclado con una mirada de condescendencia, el cóctel perfecto para atacar donde más le duele. Había plantado la semilla de la duda en su corazón maltrecho. ¿Qué pensaba Ladybug realmente de él? ¿Confiaba de verdad, o sólo lo hacía por obligación? Ya ni pensar en si tuviese sentimientos hacia él… Tantas veces había dejado claro que tenía cero interés en sus avances y que para ella todo eran juegos y chistes.

Chat Noir suspiró y llevó una mano hacia su rostro sintiendo la máscara cubriendo gran parte de sus rasgos a través de la tela de sus guantes. Luego estaba el asunto de las identidades. La chica de sus sueños, tan cerca y tan lejos. Podría ser cualquier chica caminando por las calles de París. ¿La habría visto andar a su lado y no se había dado cuenta? ¿Estaría en su mismo instituto? ¿Había visto los miles de carteles con _Adrien Agreste_ (que no Chat Noir) que empapelan esta ciudad? ¿Tendría la mínima curiosidad de saber quién era él detrás de la máscara y los chistes malos? No, claro que no. Tantas veces lo había dejado claro y todavía no sabía por qué ella se mantenía firme en esa decisión.

Si tan sólo ella le dejase entrar en su corazón acorazado. Sólo una vez, sólo una oportunidad. Que lo tome en serio, que lo mire a los ojos cuando se confiese, que no salga corriendo cuando el aire entre ellos cambiase una de sus noches juntos. Sólo quería salir de ese estado en que se encontraba atrapado día tras día. Un limbo en blanco y negro, noches sin sueños y un corazón roto.

No supo en qué momento las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por sus mejillas, pero cuando por fin las notó calentar sus mejillas heladas por la brisa ya era demasiado tarde para detenerlas. Se dejó llevar por esas emociones unos momentos más sabiendo que cuando terminase estaría un poco mejor y podría sobrevivir hasta la próxima vez.

Con cuidado, volvió a cerrar su corazón herido detrás de una cortina de terciopelo antes de emprender el camino de vuelta a su casa.

* * *

Cuando la volvió a ver, un par de días después, su mundo volvió a recobrar un poco de color. El rojo y el negro de su traje parecía pintar a su paso y allá por donde ella fuese el aire parecía más respirable. Chat inspiró hondo para disfrutar de tal delicia.

— Chat, ¿qué haces? Te vas a quedar atrás.

Él sonrió levemente y la siguió sin decir muchas palabras. Su corazón ardía por decirle a su amada todo esto, por confesarle todo lo que guardaba en su interior y quizás, poder dar un paso adelante.

* * *

La semana siguiente hubo un ataque de akuma y como siempre la vio ahí, toda grácil y como una especie de ángel guardián con la dotes de un acróbata profesional, al llegar al sitio del ataque. Se tomó unos segundos para mirarla y admirar su belleza, poniendo una mano en donde su corazón palpitaba dolorosamente intentando salir de su pecho.

— ¡Chat!

Sacudió la cabeza y corrió a su encuentro como si fuese una especie de caballero de la brillante armadura; sólo que sin princesa, sin armadura y sin un beso en un felices para siempre.

* * *

— ¿Por qué has hecho eso?- dijo Ladybug frunciendo el ceño mirando con preocupación la herida en el hombro de su compañero. Alzó el rostro al no recibir respuesta y se encontró con los brillantes ojos verdes de Chat Noir mirándola fijamente y sin parpadear.- ¿Chat?

Él ladeó la cabeza y sonrió un poco y, por un momento, vio algo pasar por delante de los ojos del chico gato. Y la sonrisa fue para ella muy diferente a las que normalmente le suele dar. Un poco más triste, quizás, pero para nada era una sonrisa bromista para tranquilizarla ni nada de lo que acostumbraba.

— Estaré bien, My Lady- susurró con voz ronca su compañero. Su corazón dio un salto inesperado, sobresaltándola.

— ¿Seguro…?

— ¡Totalmente!- sonrió más abiertamente, cerrado los ojos y mostrando todos los dientes en algo ya más usual. Por fin libre de sus ojos verdes llenos de emociones, Marinette pudo echarse hacia atrás para dejarle sitio.

Chat se levantó lentamente, sacudió su traje de cuero como si no tuviese un corte enorme en su hombro derecho, e hizo un saludo con los dedos índice y corazón. Y así, sin más, Chat Noir saltó hacia los tejados de París con ayuda de su bastón.

Ladybug sólo pudo observarle desde donde estaba, arrodillada en una calle solitaria en medio de la noche, sin saber qué acababa de pasar. Con la boca abierta todavía, no se dio cuenta cuando sus pendientes soltaron el último pitido y su transformación se deshizo dejando a simplemente Marinette.

Tikki no dijo nada tampoco, sólo frunció el ceño cuando pensó en esos ojos verdes llenos de emociones contenidas.

* * *

Plagg tampoco decía nada mientras observaba a su dueño limpiar la herida del hombro con agua oxigenada y gasas. Adrien tenía una mirada distante y vacía mientras pasaba la gasa empapada en desinfectante para luego vendarla adecuadamente.

— ¿Cuándo vas a decirle?- espetó el gato. Esperó unos momentos a que el joven le respondiese, pero como parecía no haberle ni siquiera escuchado, volvió a intentarlo- ¿Adrien?

— ¿Hm?- él se giró a mirarle, pero no parecía estar mirando. Sus ojos seguían distantes, como viendo algo más que lo que tenía delante. Plagg no pudo evitar el escalofrío que le recorrió por la espalda.

— Adrien...- susurró en vez del comentario sarcástico que tenía preparado. Voló hacia su rostro en silencio y puso una patita en la mejilla.- ¿Estás bien?

El chico miró hacia otro lado, sabiendo a qué se refería su kwami sin necesidad de preguntarle. Una lágrima se hizo paso sin que pudiese evitarlo cuando cerró los ojos. Y allí estaba otra vez el rostro del amor de su vida contraído en asco y casi podía leer las palabras en sus labios. Abrió los ojos encontrándose con el reflejo de su expresión preocupada y pálida en el espejo del baño.

— Lo estaré, Plagg.- respondió con una sonrisa lastimera.

* * *

Adrien Agreste no estaba prestando atención en clase. Literalmente, las palabras de la profesora le estaban entrando por un oído y saliendo por el otro, y si alguien le preguntase de qué habían ido las clases anteriores del día no sabía ni qué contestar. Con la misma mirada distante fija en la pizarra haciendo como que estaba centrado en clase, pensaba en su Lady una y otra vez, casi de forma enfermiza, sopesando la decisión de decirle de una vez lo que sentía por ella.

A pesar de que sabía que podría destruir la relación que tenían hasta el momento, y muy seguramente alejarlo de ella para siempre, tenía que arriesgarse. No podía más con todos los sentimientos haciendo presión en su maltrecho corazón; en ese limbo de la incertidumbre que lo tenía atrapado desde que supo que lo que sentía iba más allá que un simple amorío adolescente.

Amaba a Ladybug a pesar de que no supiese quién era detrás de la máscara. La conocía mejor que nadie, se atrevía a decir, ya que estaba seguro que la persona que ella mostraba cuando estaba con él era la verdadera; del mismo modo que Chat Noir era el verdadero Adrien encerrado detrás de años de una educación muy estricta.

Suspiró y volvió a mirar su cuaderno destinado a tomar notas de la explicación, pero que llevaba todo el día utilizando como víctima de su obsesión, dibujando una y otra vez esos ojos azules tras la máscara roja y negra. _Si tan sólo me dejases una oportunidad…_

* * *

Antes de que se diese cuenta ya habían acabado las clases y sólo tenía que volver a casa. Por desgracia, hoy no tenía actividades que ocupasen su mente y le quedaba un panorama de obsesión y refrescar el Ladyblog una y otra vez sólo para ver fotos nuevas de su compañera.

Suspirando por enésima vez en el día, no se dio cuenta de que lo estaban llamando hasta que alguien lo agarró por el hombro y lo giró violentamente, dándose de bruces con tres rostros preocupados.

— Tío, ¿estás bien?- dijo su amigo Nino- No pareces tú mismo.

Adrien parpadeó y se concentró en las personas que tenía delante. Alya, Marinette y el mismo Nino lo miraban con el ceño levemente fruncido en la puerta de la clase. Al parecer eran los últimos que quedaban por irse, ya que cuando miró detrás de sus amigos la clase estaba totalmente desierta. Parpadeó de nuevo después de lo que parecieron minutos y sonrió más bien por piloto automático que otra cosa. No recordaba exactamente cuál era la pregunta, se dio cuenta demasiado tarde.

— ¿Ha pasado algo?- dijo Alya acercándose un poco más, la preocupación frunciendo sus labios.

— No… estoy bien.- parecía que era lo único que podía lograr decir estos días.- De verdad, chicos.

— ¿Seguro? Adrien, sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros.- _Ya me gustaría poder pedir ayuda en esto, pero lo siento..._ , pensó- No vamos a juzgarte sea lo que sea.

Adrien fijó su mirada en Marinette, sopesando sus palabras. Ya no tartamudeaba como hacía cuando la conoció y la verdad le alegraba mucho que se haya acostumbrado a estar cerca de él como para no ponerse tan tensa. Había llegado a conocerla mejor y había descubierto en ella una persona muy divertida y agradable, una buena amiga. Y por supuesto, sabía que ellos le darían todo su apoyo de forma incondicional; ¿pero en esto? Aquí no podía decirle a nadie.

— Seguro- sonrió un poco más, sabiendo que se notaba que no era sincero. Miró incómodo a otra parte y se deshizo del agarre de su mejor amigo- Lo siento, tengo que irme a casa. Nathalie me estará esperando con alguna actividad pendiente.

Era mentira. Y sabía que ellos lo sabían, pero no podía quedarse ahí y seguir sintiendo sus miradas tristes en él.

Salió huyendo como un cobarde hacia la limusina que lo esperaba y se encogió en el asiento todo el camino hasta su casa.

* * *

El timbre que anunciaba el descanso de clases sonó por todo el instituto, pero Adrien ni siquiera se inmutó. Ausente, comenzó a guardar sus cosas dándose cuenta de que en todo este rato no había sacado ni un sólo bolígrafo. Vaya.

— Adrien- escuchó la voz de Marinette a su espalda. Se giró con la mejor sonrisa practicada que pudo.- Puedes hablar conmigo, ¿vale? No sé qué te ocurre pero estamos todos muy preocupados por tí. Si es tu padre o es tu trabajo…- bajó la mirada hacia su bolso y vio un ligero sonrojo formándose en sus mejillas- No te preocupes, encontraremos un modo de resolverlo. Alya había pensado que quizás...

Sus palabras eran sinceras, y eso le llegó al corazón. A pesar de que estaba muy lejos del verdadero motivo, el esfuerzo que ponía en tratar de animarle, como un buen amigo hace, le hizo sonreír de verdad por unos momentos.

— Gracias- dijo interrumpiéndola sin darse cuenta-, pero no es eso.

— ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

Por un momento estuvo tentado a decir que no, pero sus ojos brillaban con tanta determinación que no pudo evitar ceder. ¿Quizás si no decía precisamente de quién se trataba…?

— Bueno…- el rostro de Marinette se iluminó como una estrella-. ¿Me acompañas al parque de aquí al lado?

Ella asintió a toda velocidad y recogió el resto de sus cosas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Huyendo de las miradas entre preocupadas y sorprendidas de sus amigos, ambos caminaron hasta un banco del parque que había junto al instituto y se sentaron en silencio.

Marinette lo miró esperando a que comenzase a hablar con mirada paciente y una sonrisa amistosa, mostrándole que escuchaba a lo que quisiera compartir.

— Hay una persona…- dijo después de lo que parecieron horas- Ella… A veces siento que no soporta mi presencia, pero a veces creo que todo va bien y somos amigos de nuevo…- continuó sin darse cuenta del pequeño salto que pegó la chica cuando dijo "ella"- No sé qué pensar y algunas veces creo que en el fondo no me soporta.

Marinette estaba de piedra. ¿Era una chica? No podía creerlo. No sabía qué decir. La forma en que hablaba de ella parecía alguien muy importante para él. ¿Podría ser la situación más penosa? ¿Tener que escuchar las penurias amorosas de la persona de la que está enamorada? Y por supuesto que estaba dispuesta a ayudarle.

— Hm… ¿la conozco?- dijo con cautela.

— No sé… ¿quizás?- rió nerviosamente. Miró hacia la fuente que había en medio del parque volviendo a perderse en sus recuerdos y por supuesto volviendo a escuchar la voz de Ladybug gritarle las cosas que más temía oír.

Hubo un silencio incómodo mientras Marinette se quebraba la cabeza buscando algo que decir. ¿Qué se supone que tienes que decir en situaciones como esta? ¿"Muchos ánimos"? ¿ "Espero que todo vaya bien entre vosotros"? No le salían las palabras.

— Lo siento, Marinette- la sacó Adrien de sus pensamientos. Ella levantó la cabeza con la interrogación pintada en la cara- No debería haberte mencionado nada. Lamento haberte hecho perder el tiempo.- se levantó con la misma sonrisa falsa que ha ido usando estos días.

— ¡Espera!- lo atajó antes de que pudiese irse lejos.- A...a… ¡ánimo!- logró decir.- No sé de quién se trata, y no te voy a obligar a decírmelo, ¡pero eres muy buena persona!- cerró los ojos y comenzó a darse golpes mentales por las palabras que salían de su boca- ¡No te rindas, Adrien! Cualquier chica estaría muy feliz… de… -abrió los ojos luchando por evitar que empezasen a llorar y que la voz se le rompiese en el momento equivocado- … de tenerte….

Él la miró estupefacto durante unos momentos, permitiendo que sus palabras penetraran en su corazón. Por un momento se sintió con fuerzas de nuevo y que, como ella decía, no debía rendirse. Que no estaba solo, acabase como acabase lo de Ladybug. Porque tenía a sus amigos. Sonrió.

— Gracias, Marinette.

A pesar de que esa sonrisa era la que conseguía que su corazón diese un salto de la manera más extraña posible, esta vez vino con un pinchazo adicional.

* * *

Hoy su arcoiris no estaba completo. Ladybug no estaba sonriendo y sus saltos no parecían tan potentes como siempre. Su mundo gris apenas podía sostenerse cuando su Lady estaba tan callada y distante. Varias veces estuvo tentado a decirle algo, pero se echaba hacia atrás e intentaba animarla con sus bromas y chistes usuales. Quizás como el bobo de Chat Noir podría lo que Adrien no lograba conseguir, y era hacer reír y hacer pasar un buen rato a quienes aprecia.

Cuando llegaron a lo alto de la Torre Eiffel, se armó de valor para encararla en lo que sea que le pasaba, recibiendo evasivas. Frunció el ceño.

— My Lady, ¿no confías en mí acaso?- susurró con toda la suavidad que pudo, tragándose sus miedos.

— No es eso…- giró sus ojos azules hacia la ciudad iluminada por las farolas de la calle- Es un… amigo.- la forma en que torcía los labios le indicó que había historia detrás.

Tragó y movió una mano para apoyarla en el hombro de la chica.

—¿Quieres hablar de ello?- apenas le salió en un hilo de voz. Los ojos verdes fijos en los azules, inamovibles. Chat esperaba que la intensidad de su mirada expresase el " _Te quiero_ " que no se atrevía a decir.

— No- bajó los ojos rompiendo el contacto. Parecía incómoda, se fijó el chico, y quitó su mano pensando que estaba siendo demasiado insistente.- Vamos, tenemos que terminar la ronda.

Chat Noir pudo sentir por un momento cómo su corazón se quebraba por una esquina. Miró la mano con que la había tocado preguntándose qué estaba pasando y por qué parecía que todo había ido a peor desde aquel ataque.

* * *

Adrien estaba echado en la cama en otra noche más de insomnio. Todavía completamente vestido, zapatos y todo, contemplaba sus opciones y posibilidades. ¿Debería decirle a Ladybug lo que sentía por ella? No sabía qué podría estarle pasando con ese "amigo" (no, no iba a permitirse sentir celos), pero si ella no quería aceptar su ayuda poco iba a conseguir.

¿Qué pasaría si le dice? Ella era incapaz de reírse en su cara, estaba seguro, por lo que no tenía miedo de eso. Lo que temía era que ella lo dejase pasar como otra de sus bromas. O peor, que se sienta incómoda a su lado; que el equipo de Ladybug y Chat Noir se rompiese para siempre sólo por un deseo egoísta. Le recorrió un escalofrío al pensarlo. No quería perderla, sobretodo no ahora.

¿Qué pasaría si no le dice? Callárselo para siempre, dejar los años pasar y observarla hacerse mayor desde la distancia, probablemente casarse con otro hombre de su vida de civil, tener una familia. Dejaría el trabajo de heroína para cuidar de ellos, claro está. ¿Soportaría aguantar todo desde la distancia? ¿Sería capaz de seguir adelante el día en que ella lo dejase de forma permanente? Y como sólo podía contactar con ella siendo Ladybug, jamás podría volver a verla. Casi se le escapan las lágrimas de los ojos.

No, no podría vivir sin ella. Estaba totalmente seguro de ello. Cerró los ojos y se giró en la cama, despertando a su kwami en el proceso, e ignoró las quejas somnolientas de Plagg.

Mañana, mañana le diría a Ladybug lo que sentía por ella y resolvería esto de una vez por todas.

* * *

Marinette no podía creérselo. Las palabras no parecían haber terminado de asentarse, pero ya era suficiente para entumecer su cuerpo. ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle esto a ella?

— Lo sentimos muchísimo, hija, pero tu comportamiento ya no podemos tolerarlo.

— No sé qué bicho te ha picado este último año, pero las ausencias sin explicación en el instituto están a punto de costarte la expulsión.- Marinette no pudo ni reírse internamente de la ironía con lo de "bicho"- Por eso habíamos pensado lo de enviarte con tu tía un tiempo, para que puedas terminar tus estudios sin las distracciones de la capital. Al terminar el mes, te irás de la ciudad.

No. No. No. ¡No!

Esto no podía estar pasándole.

Era imposible.

— Pero…- comenzó a protestar- ¡No son injustificadas! ¡Lo juro!- _Porque soy la heroína de París y tengo que salvar el día antes de irme a la cama_ \- Me portaré mejor, iré a todas las clases, llamaré para pedir permiso, lo que sea… Pero no me enviéis lejos de la ciudad.

Sabine y Tom se miraron un momento, la preocupación en los ojos. Ya habían hablado de esto y la decisión estaba tomada.

— Lo siento- susurró Tom acercándose para darle un abrazo a su hija, pero ella salió corriendo antes de que pudiese dar un paso más. El sonido de la puerta de la calle resonó por todo el piso.

Marinette corrió todo lo que sus piernas podían dejarle. No sabía a dónde ir, sólo que tenía que alejarse de casa lo máximo posible. ¿Por qué le estaban haciendo esto? No pudo evitar sentirse un poco herida. ¿Salva la vida de los ciudadanos de la ciudad tantas veces y así es como se lo agradecen?

Por un momento deseó no ser Ladybug y no tener que estar en esta situación. No tener que vivir esta vida dual y confusa, siempre en una cuerda floja luchando para no caer. Alya, Nino, Adrien… sus amigos, los perdería. La vida que tenía aquí quedaría en un recuerdo y todo lo que había formado se desvanecería entre sus manos.

Y además, ¿qué hay de París sin Ladybug? Papillon seguía al acecho y sin la persona capaz de purificar los akuma no sabía qué sería del lugar. Pero claro, no podía decir nada de esto a sus padres.

¿" _Mamá, soy la heroína de Paris, Ladybug, así que esta noche no me esperes para cenar_ "? Sí, claro. ¿Y lo próximo qué? ¿que Adrien es Chat Noir? Pff, era imposible.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, estaba ya sentaba en un banco frente al Sena bajo la sombra de un árbol, llorando hasta que se le secaron los ojos.

* * *

Hoy iba a ser el día, se prometió Adrien. Más bien lo repetía sin cesar para que no se acobardara y se echase atrás en el último momento.

Hoy le diría al amor de su vida que la amaba, pase lo que pase, y sería libre del yugo de un amor en secreto. Fuera bien o fuera mal, lo habría dicho. Además, su Lady era muy fuerte y comprensiva, y podrían seguir siendo un equipo.

O eso era lo que intentaba creerse mientras escuchaba sin escuchar las palabras del profesor que tocaba a esta hora. Con la cabeza apoyada en una mano, miraba ausentemente a la pizarra como llevaba haciendo estos últimos días, y pensaba las palabras que le diría.

Por fin, hoy, todo se resolvería.

* * *

Dieciséis veces. Eran las veces que Adrien había suspirado. Marinette había estado contando desde la primera hora casi sin darse cuenta, una prueba más de que estaba un poco obsesionada con él. Tampoco es que tuviese muchas opciones, dado que si dejaba de concentrarse en ello volvía a pensar en la discusión con sus padres de la tarde anterior, volvería a sentir la presión en el pecho al pensar que la alejarían de lo que más quiere en este mundo.

Adrien vuelve a suspirar y gira la cabeza para mirar por la ventana. Un pájaro echa a volar y Marinette observa cómo los ojos de Adrien siguen al animal con la mirada distante, como si estuviese pensando en otra cosa. ¿Qué se le pasaba por la cabeza? Se moría de ganas por saberlo.

La campana del descanso para comer sonó y todo el mundo comenzó a recoger sus cosas de forma mecánica, excepto su obsesión, quien no se había ni inmutado por el estruendo. No fue hasta que Nino lo tomó del hombro que no se dio cuenta de que había terminado la clase.

— Adrien, no estás con nosotros. ¿Te pasa algo, tío?- dijo preocupado. El otro sacudió la cabeza.

— Estoy bien…- al ver que no se había tragado la mentira y que, además, Alya lo fulminaba con la mirada, sonrió nerviosamente y rectificó- Bueno, es que tengo algo importante que decirle a una persona y no sé cómo hacerlo.

Los ojos de Alya se iluminaron un momento antes de desviarlos a su compañera de mesa. Marinette se sobresaltó y miró a Adrien estupefacta.

— Oh. ¡Haberlo dicho antes! ¿Acaso es una chica?- Adrien pegó un salto y Alya comenzó a sonreír como el gato Chesire- ¡Bingo! Cuenta detalles, chico. ¿Quién es?

Pero él guardó silencio ya que, por supuesto, no podía decir que se trataba de la heroína de París. Bajó la mirada hacia sus manos y ausentemente tocó el anillo en su mano derecha sin darse cuenta de que Marinette se había fijado en ese pequeño detalle y había fruncido el ceño.

— ¿Podemos olvidar el tema, por favor?- susurró Adrien sintiendo que no era capaz de mentir ahora. Ni siquiera por su Lady.

Alya agarró a Nino cuando vio que éste iba a insistir y negó con la cabeza.

* * *

El descanso estaba a punto de terminar y Marinette corría buscando a Adrien por todas partes, sin éxito. No sabía exactamente qué iba a decirle, pero sentía que debía decirle algo. Cualquier cosa. Confesarse, quizás.

Si igualmente iba a irse y no lo vería más, ¿qué sentido tiene guardárselo? Ya sabía que era una batalla perdida, pero en el fondo guardaba un poco de esperanzas en algún rincón de su corazón. Que quizás al decirle algo empiece a verla a ella, que quizás se fije en todo el trabajo que hay detrás de sus conversaciones y el esfuerzo que lleva todo este tiempo haciendo para impresionarle y llamar un poco su atención. No perdía nada por intentarlo, ¿no?

Cuando por fin dio con él, quedaban veinte minutos para que empiecen las clases de nuevo y Adrien se encontraba mirando a la nada sentado en el mismo banco del parque que estaba al lado del instituto. Las manos entrelazadas y tan guapo como siempre, parecía posar para la portada de alguna revista para adolescentes. El corazón le dio un salto.

— A...Adrien-lo llamó con una sonrisa tímida.

El chico levantó la vista y sonrió levemente en respuesta, saludando con una mano. Mientras se acercaba al banco, Marinette fue momentáneamente deslumbrada por el brillo al reflejarse el sol en el anillo plateado que había visto antes. Vagamente se preguntó dónde lo había conseguido y por qué le resultaba tan familiar.

— Hola Marinette. ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó al ver la cara de preocupación de su amiga.

— Hola- se sentó a su lado y se giró para mirarle-. Adrien…- quería decirlo, de verdad que quería decir "me gustas", pero se le atascó en la garganta.

— ¿Sí?

— … Quería saber cómo te ha ido con esa chica- _Maldita sea_ , pensó.

— Oh, bueno- el joven torció el gesto-. No he podido hablar con ella de esto. Me echo para atrás en el último momento y nunca consigo ser sincero del todo.

— Te entiendo- _Quizá más de los que crees_ , pensó irónicamente Marinette.

— Pero, en fin, creo que hoy se lo diré. Si no lo hago hoy nunca lo haré. Y ella es muy comprensiva, sabrá qué hacer y cómo tomárselo. Siento que no hago nada callándomelo y que conseguiré mucho más si hablo con ella y soy sincero.

Marinette casi podía oír un crujido en su pecho, más o menos donde estaba su corazón.

— Por la forma en que hablas de ella parece una gran persona…- logró decir.

— Sí, lo es- sus ojos brillaron como estrellas y su semblante taciturno recuperó la vitalidad que había perdido estos días-. Es la mejor. Fuerte, inteligente, veloz y por si fuera poco, es muy guapa.- se sonrojó un poco cuando se dio cuenta de que se le estaba escapando lo fanboy.

Otro crujido, esta vez más doloroso y estridente que el anterior. Adrien estaba enamorado hasta las trancas, se le notaba desde kilómetros, y ella jamás tendría una oportunidad con él. El bolsito que llevaba consigo, donde se escondía Tikki, dio un pequeño tirón, pero apenas pudo registrarlo. Luego ya le pediría perdón a su amiga por ignorarla.

_Adrien, te quiero._

— ¿Mari?- volvió a la realidad Marinette cuando el otro estuvo agitando una mano delante de su rostro.- ¿Estás bien?

Cuando iba a contestar, escucharon el timbre que los llamaba a volver a las clases y ella aprovechó para huir de tener que decir que estaba bien y sonreír cuando lo que menos sentía era felicidad. En un murmullo que esperó que le escuchara le dijo que ella volvía antes porque tenía que ir al baño un momento, para luego echar a correr a toda velocidad, encerrarse en el baño y soltar las lágrimas que estaba aguantando.

* * *

Faltaban unas dos horas para la puesta de sol cuando Ladybug fue avistada sobrevolando los tejados de París. La saludaban, pero ella no les respondía con un saludo como era lo usual, es más, ni siquiera se giraba a verlos, y los ciudadanos se preguntaron qué pasaba con ella.

Pero es que nadie se fijó en el modo en que sus ojos normalmente llenos de vitalidad y brillantes como las estrellas en el cielo, estaban ahora rojos e hinchados de llorar. Sin brillo, parecían tener el color de un mar turbulento en un día tormentoso.

Cuando llegó al punto de encuentro de la ronda, Ladybug se detuvo para recoger su yo-yo mientras observaba la ciudad bajo sus pies, ensimismada. Sabía que su cuerpo estaba funcionando de forma automática, pero no podía salir de su mente ahora mismo. Todo le daba vueltas en la cabeza; los eventos de los últimos días, Adrien y su cara larga, la conversación con sus padres, el hacerse a la idea de que lo perdería todo...

Pero Adrien... a él ya lo había perdido hace mucho tiempo y no había querido aceptarlo. Qué tonta había sido, creyendo que habría alguna oportunidad, cuando era tan obvio que el corazón del chico estaba totalmente centrado en la chica misteriosa de la que estaba enamorado.

Marinette suspiró y hundió un poco los hombros, sintiéndose cada vez más hundirse ella misma en su miseria. ¿Por qué a ella? ¿Por qué ahora? No paraba de preguntarse. No había tenido el corazón de decírselo a Alya todavía, seguro que se enfadaba muchísimo; pero no tenía ganas de que el día se fuese aún más por el desagüe después de la confesión fallida.

Suspiró de nuevo.

— ¿Ansiosa por empezar, My Lady?- escuchó una voz desde su espalda, sobresaltándola un poco.

Se giró lentamente y ahí estaba Chat, sonriendo como siempre con esa sonrisita de niño malo pero que jura no haber hecho nada; la pose relajada mientras se apoya levemente en su bastón. Y los ojos… Esos ojos verdes la observaban con algo que no pudo descifrar, en parte porque no había podido estos días y en parte porque estaba muy cansada.

— ¿Ladybug? ¿Estás bien?-murmuró. Y aunque ella asintió y sonrió, no le convenció para nada.

— Terminemos con esto- dijo mientras sacaba su yoyo y se preparaba para salir volando por las calles de la ciudad.

— ¡Espera!- la sostuvo Chat agarrándola del brazo- Hay algo… Hay algo que quiero decirte.

Ella parpadeó un par de veces sin inmutarse ni siquiera del toque. Puso el yoyo de nuevo en su sitio antes de soltar el brazo atrapado. Lo miró esperando a ver qué decía y centrándose en el aquí y ahora lo máximo que pudo. Quizás el chico le diría por fin qué le había picado estos días.

Chat tragó fuerte, intentando quitar el nudo que se había hecho en su garganta.

Estaba nervioso, muy muy nervioso, y la mirada que le estaba dando Ladybug ahora no lo ayuda para nada. Cerró los ojos e inspiró por la boca en un intento de tranquilizarse. Bueno, allá va.

— Ladybug, la verdad es que…- no quería abrir los ojos por miedo a lo que podría encontrarse, así que los mantuvo cerrados-... me gustas desde hace un tiempo… El primer día que te vi, el día en que nos conocimos… No podía dejar de pensar en lo genial que te veías y yo-

Cometió el error de abrir los ojos, quizás esperanzado de verla contener el aliento por su confesión tan esperada por prácticamente toda la ciudad, pero lo que encontró lo dejó frío. Lo miraba con tanto asco en los ojos que no le sorprendió cuando un escalofrío lo recorrió de arriba a abajo. La boca torcida hacia abajo en lo que sólo podía ser desprecio y una chispa en los ojos que por los años que habían compartido juntos sabía que era rabia contenida.

— ¿En serio, _Chat_?- la forma en que espetó su nombre pareció que más bien lo escupía-. ¿Crees en serio que es un buen momento para otra de tus bromas? ¡Ugh!- ella apretó los puños y casi podía oír el chirrido de sus dientes rozar unos con otros cuando apretó la mandíbula.- No es un buen momento, ¿vale? Así que no me molestes y vete a ligar con cualquier otra chica que sí aguante tus bromas de mal gusto. Porque para mí, ya es suficiente.- y se dio la vuelta para irse de una vez.

Él mientras tanto sentía como si le hubiesen dado una patada en el abdomen. Y una bofetada. A la vez. No se lo podía creer. ¿En serio creía que era una broma? ¿Tan poca fe tenía en sus sentimientos que era incapaz de escucharle cuando le abría su corazón de esa manera?

— ¡Espera!- la volvió a sujetar antes de que sacara el yoyo, pero esta vez ella se zafó con facilidad de su agarre, golpeando su mano con quizá demasiada fuerza.

— ¡He dicho que ya!- gritó- ¡¿Cómo demonios quieres que te lo diga?! Déjame. En. Paz.

— P-pero My Lady, lo digo en serio…

— Sí claro, dices eso ahora pero luego me cambiarás por otra cualquiera cuando no esté mirando. ¿En serio te funciona el rollo de "My Lady" con todas?- estaba furiosa.

— ¡No!- dijo desesperado- Te equivocas, sólo te lo dig-

— ¡Argh! ¡Estoy harta! ¡De tí y de todo esto! ¡Yo no lo pedí, ¿vale?!- Chat se encogió un poco, sintiendo cómo su corazón se convertía en arena e iba desmenuzándose con cada palabra- Yo no pedí ser una superheroína en mi escaso tiempo libre, no pedí tener esta vida tan desquiciada ni esta carga sobre mis hombros. ¡Nunca quise nada de esto!- parecía que ella iba a llorar, pero el gato no podía ni siquiera mirarla a los ojos.

Ladybug sabía que estaba mal lo que estaba haciendo. Sabía que se estaba desquitando en el pobre Chat y que estaba siendo muy injusta. Sabía que al menos merecía que escuchase todo lo que tenía que decir y que sobre todas las cosas no merecía que le gritase de esa manera tan espantosa. Pero no podía detener las palabras que salían de su boca ni las lágrimas enfadadas que bajaban por sus mejillas. Un enfado hacia ella misma por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para superar todo esto ni pedirle ayuda a su compañero en un momento de debilidad. No, tenía que sucumbir a sus sentimientos y gritarle a la cara. Cerró los ojos, sintiéndose fatal y sabiendo que tendría que disculparse. Y mucho.

Se giró, sacó el yoyo y se fue rápidamente de ahí. No confiaba en su voz en ese momento, por lo que ni siquiera se despidió de Chat, convenciéndose a sí misma que lo llamaría tan pronto pudiera y se disculparía y le explicaría la situación.

* * *

En lo que duraron un par de latidos de corazón, Chat Noir poco a poco fue internalizando lo que acababa de pasar.

Había ido fatal. De la peor manera posible.

Y ahora Ladybug estaba llorando en algún sitio de París, sola, y probablemente odiándolo. ¿Querría volver a verle? Lo dudaba.

Era su culpa. Todo esto era su culpa. ¿Por qué había sido tan necio al pensar que podría haber una buena salida? Sabía que Ladybug pensaba que eran todo bromas y nunca lo tomaba en serio cuando se le declaraba una y otra vez; y que además a veces le seguía el rollo por diversión. Qué idiota había sido al pensar que esta vez sería diferente.

— Como la historia de "Pedro y el lobo", ¿eh?-susurró a nadie en concreto. Rió suavemente.

Sintió un líquido cálido bajar por sus mejillas y alzó una mano para comprobar que en efecto, eran lágrimas. Abrió los ojos que no sabía que había cerrado y miró sus garras, ahora mojadas por las lágrimas que intentaba quitar desesperadamente de su rostro.

_My Lady…_

Saltó al siguiente edificio apenas viendo y manteniendo a raya los sollozos que luchaban por salir. Se guiaba por instinto, sintiendo más que viendo dónde ponía los pies, y por un momento estuvo agradecido de que fuese medio gato. Se detuvo al llegar a su casa, y sin quitar la transformación, se deslizó por la ventana que había dejado abierta y corrió al rincón donde se solía encoger de pequeño cuando echaba de menos a su madre. Y entonces todavía no quitaba la transformación ya que la máscara le daba un poco de seguridad en sí mismo que ahora mismo le faltaba.

 _No debería haber dicho nada…_ , pensó. Se hizo una bola ahí mismo mientras luchaba contra las lágrimas para que se detuviesen de una vez. _Maldita sea, no debería haberle dicho nada. ¿Por qué he tenido que abrir la boca? Sólo para estropearlo todo una y otra vez._

Miró su escritorio y fijó su vista en la única foto de su madre que tenía, enmarcada inocentemente en medio de una maraña de merchandising de Ladybug que había estado acumulando estos dos años. Con la cabeza palpitando del dolor, miró una por una las fotos que tenía colgadas por todas partes, el yoyo de juguete de edición limitada, los pendientes con luces que imitaban a su miraculous…

Y sintió rabia. No odio, porque nunca iba a odiarla, pero sí una rabia incontenible. A sí mismo, a Ladybug, a este maldito día en que pareciera que todo iba mal. ¿Era mucho pedir que sólo una cosa en su vida fuera bien? ¿Era acaso egoísta pensar que él podría ser algo más que un gato negro de mala suerte? Soltó una carcajada sarcástica dejando ir las lágrimas sin control. Se levantó con algo de esfuerzo y se acercó a su escritorio tambaleándose, ignorando el tintineo de la campana de su traje, dejándose llevar por sus instintos.

Tomó la primera foto de su Lady que vio y la miró más de cerca, escuchando una y otra vez las palabras hirientes en su cabeza, viendo sus ojos llenos de asco atravesarle como dagas… Y no pudo ver la diferencia entre esta Ladybug y la que el akuma le había enseñado unos días atrás. Cerró la mano que tenía la foto en un puño, arrugando el papel, y golpeó la mesa con quizás demasiada fuerza. Cerró los ojos para intentar escapar del repentino mareo que le atacó y gritó para quitar las horribles imágenes de su cabeza.

Casi podía oírla riéndose de él en alguna parte de la ciudad, pensando que cómo se atrevía este gato tonto a pensar que podría haber algo más entre ellos, que podría cambiar lo que ella sentía por él por una estúpida confesión.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, tenía la respiración entrecortada y las lágrimas parecían haber amainado un poco. Lleno de furia, miró todas las fotos de Ladybug y pudo verla en ellas mirándolo con sorna, burlándose de él y de su estupidez, con esa sonrisita de medio lado y sus ojos azules brillantes escondiendo la risa.

Gritó, o más bien fue una especie de gruñido, mientras arrancaba todos sus preciados tesoros, ahora mancillados por tan espantosos recuerdos, con el objetivo de destruirlos para que así las risas en su cabeza se fueran lejos de ahí. Con las garras de Chat Noir el papel parecía que ni siquiera estaba ahí, y pronto hubo destruido todas las fotos. Miró lo que había hecho y esperó. ¿A qué? No lo sabía…

Sólo quería que el dolor se fuese de una vez.

* * *

— Ah, ya veo…- dijo una voz en la oscuridad.- Un corazón roto y rechazado, qué buen pasto de alimento para mis queridos akuma. Ve, mi pequeño, ¡y oscurece su corazón!

Papillon observó con una pequeña sonrisa llena de sorna cómo la mariposa oscurecida por sus poderes volaba sobre los cielos de París, buscando la nueva víctima. Pero esta vez no era cualquier víctima, era nada más que Chat Noir, la única persona que podría plantarle cara a Ladybug y salir victorioso.

Esta vez. Esta vez conseguiría por fin los miraculous. Y ni Ladybug podrá detenerlo.

* * *

Sentía el tirón de Plagg para que deshiciera la transformación, pero todavía no quería dejarla ir. La máscara era lo único, quizás, que lo mantenía medianamente cuerdo. Si volvía a ser Adrien estaba seguro de que se derrumbaría ahí mismo y no podría volver a levantarse.

Sintió más que vio algo pasar por su visión periférica, pero antes de que pudiese girar para comprobar qué era, algo frío lo recorrió de pies a cabeza como si le hubiesen echado un balde de agua fría. Y entonces vino el dolor.

Gritó sobresaltado y cayó al suelo cuando sus piernas se convirtieron en gelatina y no pudieron soportar su peso. Era como si su alma se estuviera partiendo en dos, cada parte tirando de la otra y no queriendo separarse; un dolor que jamás había sentido en su vida antes y que esperaba que jamás volviese a sentir.

—A… ¡Adrien!- escuchó a Plagg llamarle débilmente-¡Adrien, abre los ojos!

Y ahí estaba Plagg, sudando la gota gorda y con alarma en los ojos. No entendía qué estaba pasando, el dolor no le permitía pensar mucho igualmente, pero ¿por qué podía ver a su amigo y mantenía la transformación de Chat?

— Corre…- logró murmurar.- Busca… ayuda…

El kwami miró hacia la ventana y ponderó sus opciones. Tenía que buscar ayuda, pero no quería dejar solo al humano. Aún así supo que no podría quedarse mucho tiempo ya que conocía esa sensación y estaba temiendo que esto pasaría dada la situación. Un akuma.

Plagg suspiró y salió por la ventana volando lo más rápido que pudo, yendo hacia la única persona que podría ayudarles.

* * *

_Chat Blanc…._

Adrien abrió los ojos de nuevo, luchando para mantenerlos abiertos en medio de todo este dolor. Buscó a sus alrededores pero no vio a nadie a quien podría pertenecer esta voz. Miró hacia el origen de la sensación fría y el dolor y vio su precioso anillo, el miraculous, de un color que no era plateado ni negro, como estaba acostumbrado a verlo, sino que era de un color violeta enfermizo.

_Chat Blanc…._

El dolor fue poco a poco remitiendo mientras él se iba rindiendo al ataque de akuma. Porque sabía lo que estaba pasándole y se sintió estúpido por haberse dejado llevar por sus emociones. Y ahora estaba convirtiéndose en aquello que menos quería ser.

Cerró los ojos rindiéndose finalmente y dolor desapareció como si nunca hubiese comenzado. Por un momento sólo hubo silencio y la oscuridad en sus ojos cerrados, pero cuando los volvió a abrir pudo ver el rostro de la persona que había estado haciéndoles la vida imposible a Ladybug y a él estos años.

— Chat Blanc, soy Papillon- quiso quitarle la estúpida sonrisa del rostro de un bastonazo, pero su cuerpo no le obedecía-. Sé que me conoces y sabes qué es lo que quiero. Consigue el miraculous de Ladybug y tráemelo. A cambio te daré el poder para poder vencer a la persona que tanto dolor te ha producido y dejar de ser una sombra de mala suerte a su lado.

—…- no quería decirlo, no quería decir las palabras que harían que esto fuese real- Encantado, Papillon- dijo una voz que era la suya a través de su boca.

Atrapado en su propio cuerpo, sólo pudo admirar con horror el cómo la nube del mismo color enfermizo entre púrpura y negro lo cubría completamente. Quiso gritar, quiso llorar, pero ahora era incapaz de hacer nada de eso.

_Lo siento, Ladybug…_

* * *

Marinette había por fin dejado de llorar y se encontraba lamentándose de lo que acababa de hacer con Tikki, quien la escuchaba con el rostro preocupado. Había sentido algo unos minutos atrás y no estaba segura si era algo bueno o malo…

— Tikki, no sé cómo voy a mirarle a la cara ahora.- dijo la chica mirando fijamente hacia el Sena, un par de lágrimas residuales bajando por sus mejillas- No es así como quiero despedirme de él…

— Tranquila, Marinette, seguro que se arreglará tarde o temprano.

Iba a contestarle cuando oyeron un grito estridente acercarse a ellas. Sonaba desesperado.

Se giró sólo para sentir cómo una bolita negra le golpeaba justo en la frente, echándola hacia atrás. Menos mal que el equilibrio de Ladybug se le había pegado, porque pudo estabilizarse a tiempo para no caer de cabeza contra el suelo.

—Marinette…- escuchó hablar a la bola negra flotando en frente de su rostro.- ¡Tienes que ayudarnos! Sólo tú puedes…

— ¿Qué…?

— ¡Plagg!- interrumpió Tikki. Marinette no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué no estás con tu protegido?

— ¡Tikki! No hay tiempo para explicaciones. ¡Teneis que ayudarme!- el pequeño kwami estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

— Un momento, ¿qué está pasando?- dijo la joven sintiéndose fuera de lugar.

— Tú eres Ladybug, ¡sólo tú puedes detenerlo!- Marinette se sorprendió cuando supo su identidad secreta- No, no le he dicho a Ad… a mi protegido- se corrigió a tiempo-, pero lo he sabido desde casi el principio. Puedo sentir a Tikki, ¿Sabías?

— Bueno… ¿qué ocurre?- dijo pasando el impacto de la sorpresa.

— ¡Es Chat Noir!- gritó el kwami- Él ha…- Plagg se tensó y abrió mucho los ojos antes de desplomarse como una hoja en otoño. Marinette lo recogió a tiempo, pero antes de que pudiese preguntar qué pasaba una gran explosión se escuchó por toda la ciudad.

Cuando se giró lo que vio la dejó helada. Ese no era su Chat Noir, de eso estaba segura, ya que la persona que se encontraba destruyendo todo lo que había a su paso con un bastón tan similar al de Chat, una expresión iracunda en el rostro, no era el héroe que París se había acostumbrado a tener.

— ¿Chat?- susurró.

— Oh, señor- lloriqueó Tikki poniendo la manos en la boca del asombro. No puede ser… No otra vez…

— ¡Ladybug!- gritó el Chat Noir que no era _su_ Chat- ¡Sal de donde quiera que estés!

Marinette cerró los ojos para intentar quitar de su cabeza los gritos de los ciudadanos que se habían visto en el camino del nuevo akuma que asolaba la ciudad. Se estremeció ligeramente cuando escuchó el estruendo de un coche destrozar toda la fachada de un edificio entero.

Porque sabía que era culpa suya.

_Oh, Chat… Qué he hecho._

* * *

**Continúa en el capítulo 2...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Segunda parte. La he dividido para que no se hiciera tan pesado.

 

Cuando Ladybug apareció por fin los ciudadanos de París suspiraron de alivio. Vencería a las fuerzas del mal y un día más el Miraculous Ladybug devolvería las cosas que se habían destruido a la normalidad.

Lo que muchos se preguntaban era, ¿dónde estaba Chat? ¿Y por qué este nuevo akuma se parecía tanto a él? Después del episodio de Copycat ya nadie sabía qué pensar. ¿Se trataría esta vez del auténtico Chat Noir?

— ¡Ah, My Lady! ¡Por fin te dignas a hacer presencia!- las palabras de Chat Noir provocaron un escalofrío en la muchacha de rojo- ¿Dónde estabas? Estaba buscándote por todas partes.

Ladybug no entendía por qué la sonrisa que Chat tenía en el rostro la había congelado en el lugar. No entendía por qué sus ojos no eran de ese verde tan precioso, sino de un rojo carmesí que le helaba la sangre en las venas. No entendía cómo su traje negro se había vuelto blanco del todo, dándole un aspecto tan extraño que gritaba que _ese no era su Chat._

— Chat Noir, ¿qué te ha pasado?- preguntó acercándose con cautela.

— ¡Yo no soy Chat Noir!- gritó contrariado el akuma con el aspecto de Chat. Rió de nuevo y por primera vez la voz de su compañero no le hizo sentirse como en casa-Murió en el momento en que Papillon me enseñó lo que debía hacer, Ladybug. ¿No lo entiendes? Todo este tiempo nos hemos equivocado, tomando las decisiones incorrectas. - abrió los brazos en un gesto que abarcaba todo a su alrededor, pero los ojos fijos en ella, además de asustarla más nada, indicaban que había algo más bajo sus palabras.

— ¿Q-qué quieres decir?- dio un paso atrás cuando la sonrisa del otro se tornó siniestra. Chat se apoyó en su bastón y en un gesto que era de _su_ Chat la miró de reojo sin quitar la sonrisa.

— Quiero decir, mi querida _Ladybug_ \- escupió su nombre con desdén-, que nunca deberíamos habernos encontrado. Sin ti, yo no habría sido tu sombra tantos años, sufriendo una y otra vez de quedar en un segundo plano, sin que a nadie pareciera importarle el destino de este gato negro que sólo trae mala suerte. Sin ti, yo no habría tenido vivir sabiendo que ni siquiera a la persona que mejor me conoce le importará lo que yo pueda sentir o desear. ¡Sin ti no habría tenido que saber lo que es ver tu mundo romperse ante tus ojos!- gritó irguiéndose en el sitio y tomando el bastón en una mano y señalándola con él.

Marinette estaba al borde de las lágrimas, sin creerse que estas palabras salieran de la boca de Chat, quien siempre era tan cordial y amable a pesar de sus chistes malos y dobles sentidos. Quiso decir algo, cualquier cosa, pero abría y cerraba la boca sin que nada con sentido saliese.

—Y por eso…- Chat prosiguió sin quitar los ojos de los azules de la chica, ajeno a los civiles que observaban horrorizados sin saber qué estaba pasando exactamente, Alya incluida, quien grababa con su móvil en vivo para el Ladyblog-... Por eso, My Lady- sonrió en una mueca torcida, una burda parodia de las sonrisas que Chat solía darle cuando intentaba ligar con ella, y guiñó un ojo-, voy a eliminarte.

No dio tiempo a que Ladybug procesara las últimas palabras, ya que inmediatamente su cuerpo reaccionó más rápido y giró el yoyo para detener el ataque de Chat, el que no era su Chat. Gritó para que las personas se alejaran del lugar y se pusieran a salvo, y sacudió la cabeza para limpiar sus ideas cuando el akuma saltó hacia atrás.

No podía echarse a llorar, y menos ahora. Sabía que era su culpa que Chat estuviese… así, y tenía que sacarle de ese estado lo antes posible.

_Aguanta, amigo._

* * *

Estaba agotada. Después de ¿horas? luchando contra el que fue su compañero, se vio herida y agarrotada de tanto defenderse. Oh, cuánto necesitaba a Chat Noir. Sabía que eran un equipo, pero eran momentos como este cuando más notaba la ausencia de otro par de manos luchando a su lado. Pero era inútil porque estaba sola en esta batalla, y Chat Noir era su enemigo por mucho que le doliese en el corazón.

Dicho enemigo que la había hecho retroceder calle abajo hasta que su espalda dio contra una pared que conocía demasiado bien. Al girarse se dio de bruces con la valla de la propiedad Agreste y su rostro se puso dos tonos más pálido. No. No puede ser. No va a meter a Adrien otra vez en una batalla con un akuma. Pero no le quedaba otra, ya que Chat Blanc, como se hacía llamar, estaba demasiado cerca como para poder huir a otro sitio y se supo acorralada. Entonces se dio cuenta de que la había estado conduciendo como un perro a un rebaño de ovejas.

Frunció el ceño. ¿Qué quería un akuma de los Agreste? Era culpa suya que Chat estuviese así, por lo que naturalmente iba hacia a ella, pero se preguntaba por qué la había traído hasta aquí si Chat seguramente nunca habría hablado ni con Adrien ni con Gabriel.

— ¡Ladybug!- se giró a ver al akuma y luchó para no morderse el labio otra vez al verlo. Porque por su culpa ahora estaba pasando esto.- Todo lo que he hecho por tí, lo que he hecho por esta ciudad… ¿Y así me lo pagas? Humillándome…- murmuraba Chat Blanc andando hacia ella con su bastón en versión pequeño girando en sus garras, que ahora le parecían aterradoras y peligrosas. Su Chat nunca le haría daño con esas garras y siempre le había parecido un gatito negro muy grande, pero ahora era una criatura de pesadilla.

— Lo siento…- dijo ella sin saber qué más podría decirse en esta situación.

— ¿Lo sientes?- se mofó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que daba escalofríos- ¿Que lo sientes? No me hagas reír, My Lady. Siempre has dejado claro que ¡no me necesitas!- gritó abalanzándose sobre ella y destrozando la valla de metal en que se apoyaba ella.

— ¿Cómo puedes decir eso, Chat?- chilló saltando por encima de lo que quedaba de la estructura y retrocediendo hacia la casa. Miró nerviosa por las ventanas buscando el rostro conocido de Adrien, pero no lo veía por ninguna parte.

— ¿Buscando a alguien?- susurró una voz en su oído y se quedó de piedra en mitad del salto.

Sintió un golpe en su pecho y por unos momentos se quedó sin aire en los pulmones, la visión borrosa y oscura en los bordes. Parpadeó cogiendo aire y ahí estaban los ojos rojos de Chat Blanc mirándola desde una cabeza más arriba mientras la tenía presionada contra la puerta doble de la mansión. Una garra apretando su cuello y una sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro mientras la veía quedarse poco a poco sin aire. Marinette miró detrás de Chat y vio la destrucción que había dejado el akuma a su paso, la gente que había quedado herida sin tener nada que ver con este problema. Miró a los ojos rojos de Chat Blanc, buscando a su Chat Noir, pero no logró verlo por ninguna parte de las capas de oscura satisfacción. Miró su sonrisa al verla desvanecerse poco a poco y una lágrima bajó por su rostro al aceptar que _no_ era Chat Noir y que estaba intentando matarla.

Lo siento, amigo.

Frunciendo el ceño tomó impulso y agradeciendo todas sus habilidades y su flexibilidad como Ladybug, le dio una patada a Chat que lo tiró hacia atrás y exitosamente se soltó de su agarre aunque en su cuello ya podía sentir los moretones y la sangre salir de las heridas dejadas por sus garras. Sin detenerse, golpeó con su yoyo la puerta de la mansión Agreste y entró corriendo con la intención de perderle la pista al akuma a la vez que buscar a Adrien y comprobar que estaba todo en orden. Corrió y corrió hasta que dio con la habitación que recordaba era la de su compañero de clase, pero la encontró vacía.

Fue hacia la ducha y no escuchó el sonido del agua correr, así que tampoco estaría tomando una ducha.

— ¿A-Adrien?- probó a llamar sintiendo su corazón palpitar como loco.

Abrió la puerta corrediza y en efecto, no había nadie dentro. Se giró y lo que vio la dejó de piedra.

Era como un altar. La mesa del ordenador y la pared estaban llenas de fotos y merchandising de Ladybug, casi de manera obsesiva, y pudo divisar prácticamente un ejemplar de cada figurita, juguete y juego de mesa que habían sacado de su persona. Pero estaba todo destrozado y hecho jirones, con furia contenida, como si hubiese entrado un animal y se hubiese desquitado como nunca. Llevó una mano a la boca.

¿Adrien era fan de Ladybug? ¿Por qué nunca había dicho nada? Y lo más importante, ¿qué había pasado y donde estaba Adrien?

* * *

Oh, qué estúpida había sido Ladybug al pensar que estaría a salvo en esta mansión. Se sabía todos los rincones, atajos y pasillos laberínticos porque este era lo que llamaba hogar. Había crecido aquí y había pasado la mayoría de sus días encerrado en esta casa, por lo que luchar aquí había sido un mal movimiento por parte de la joven.

— Chat Blanc, ¡no te entretengas!- escuchó la voz de Papillon y al girarse lo vio como si lo tuviese delante.- No olvides tu objetivo inicial. Tráela hacia mí y destrúyela. Después me darás su miraculous y el tuyo y no habrá más Ladybug y Chat Noir jamás. No volverás a ser su sombra.

— Sin problema- sonrió enseñando todos los dientes blancos y perfectos- En unos minutos la tendrás, Papillon.

Chat se detuvo y olisqueó el aire, buscando dónde podría haberse escondido Ladybug. Ah, ahí estaba, preocupada por Adrien, el triste y solitario Adrien Agreste. Niño modelo y alumno perfecto. Qué persona más triste, pensó Chat Blanc mientras se encaminaba hacia la habitación que había destrozado. ¿Quién podría querer a Adrien? Su familia le había dado la espalda, su padre utilizándolo como imagen de su compañía por motivos egoístas. Odiado por su Lady, el amor de su vida.

Sacudió la cabeza con un gruñido. No servía de nada pensar en eso ahora. Acalló la parte de sí mismo que todavía conservaba la consciencia de Adrien y cuadró los hombros. Desde la puerta de su habitación podría ver a Ladybug mirando horrorizada la colección destrozada de tesoros de Ladybug, y no pudo evitar sonreír complacido. La miró unos momentos sabiendo que ella todavía no lo había visto, convenciéndose a sí mismo de que solamente contemplaba buscando debilidades.

No quería admitir que una parte de su mente contemplaba su belleza quizás por última vez.

* * *

Marinette subió el último escalón de la gran escalera de la mansión con las fuerzas que no le quedaban. Si creía que estaba cansada antes ahora estaba francamente al límite de sus fuerzas. Tenía calambres en las piernas que hacía que le temblasen al andar y su brazo derecho dolía más que nunca. No podía tirar el yoyo con la misma fuerza.

Miró hacia atrás contemplando el estado deplorable de la mansión Agreste y suspiró. Al menos ni Adrien ni su padre o la asistente de éste parecían estar en casa, por lo que no tenía que preocuparse de más inocentes heridos al meterse en medio de la pelea. Buscando un sitio donde esconderse para recuperar fuerzas, se apoyó de la barandilla y andó lo más rápido que pudo hacia una puerta que llevase a una habitación vacía. Una puerta medio abierta fue como un rayo de luz celestial para ella y andó más rápido hacia la habitación, sonriendo levemente a pesar del cansancio.

— Te encontré- la dulce voz de Chat Blanc dijo en su oído y Marinette cerró los ojos anticipándose al impacto.

Golpeó la pared y se dejó caer al suelo viéndose incapaz de volver a levantar. Esta vez estaba segura de que algo había crujido en alguna parte de su cuerpo.

Miró la figura de Chat agacharse para mirarla más de cerca, sintió una garra apartar los mechones de su cabello del rostro ya que estaba fuera de las coletas, y vislumbró una sonrisa de colmillos aterradores antes de cerrar los ojos otra vez.

Sintió el cómo Chat Blanc la levantaba del sitio y la ponía en su hombro como si fuese un mero saco de patatas, y en ninguna parte de sus ser encontró fuerzas para soltarse. Se dejó llevar a donde quiera que fuese por este akuma, que quizás sería el más fuerte de toda la historia, mientras unas cuantas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas hasta el suelo de mármol.

Marinette sabía que no saldría de esta. Sabía que iba a morir. Podía presentirlo cuanto más pasaban los minutos y perdía la fuerza y sus poderes. Lloró por sus padres, que se preguntarían dónde estaba su hija, que nunca sabrían que ella era la superheroína de París, que llorarían la muerte de su única hija cuando jamás encontrasen su cuerpo. Lloró por Alya y por Nino, sus mejores amigos, que tendrían que sufrir el resto del año sentados al lado de una mesa vacía que les recordaría a su amiga perdida. Lloró por Adrien, porque jamás le confesó lo que sentía. Y en ese momento todas las trivialidades que la habían amargado tanto en su vida le parecieron insignificantes.

Entonces Chat se detuvo y la dejó caer hacia el suelo sin cosideración ninguna. Marinette se giró para poder admirar la habitación y se congeló en el sitio cuando vio la figura a contraluz mirar por el gran ventanal circular, rodeado de cientos de mariposas blancas.

Papillon.

— Ah, Ladybug. Al fin- dijo suavemente sin girarse a mirarla. Marinette no podía distinguir bien a la persona ya que el sol del atardecer en la ciudad le daba directamente en los ojos, pero era indudablemente la voz de su archienemigo.- La verdad, ha sido más decepcionante de lo que pensaba. Esperaba más pelea de tu parte, que costaría días de lucha para conseguir traerte hacia mí.- Papillon se giró y anduvo lentamente hacia ella, indicando con un leve gesto de la mano a Chat Blanc para que se apartase.

— Nunca tendrás mi miraculous, Papillon- logró decir con esfuerzo, tosiendo levemente al final. El otro rió.

— Querida, acepta la realidad. He ganado- se agachó y acercó una mano a su rostro. Marinette inmediatamente se echó hacia atrás para que evitase coger sus pendientes, pero el hombre simplemente acarició su mejilla con el pulgar- Y pensar que te tuve tan cerca, Ladybug. Te tuve aquí, justo entre mis manos, y te dejé ir.- ella lo miró extrañada intentando que no se notase lo asustada que estaba.- Por supuesto, entonces no sabías que era yo, pero estaba ahí observándote.

Papillon la dejó ir y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás. Las luces se encendieron y Marinette cerró los ojos por el brillo tan intenso y repentino, pero al abrirlos quiso echar a llorar de nuevo. Ahí delante de sus narices estaba su ídolo de toda la vida, el creador y director de la línea de moda más famosa de todas las pasarelas de París, el padre del chico que le gustaba. Gabriel Agreste.

— Puede que no me reconozcas con este aspecto- sonrió y sus ojos se tornaron más fríos inclusive.- Nooroo- murmuró y un kwami apareció inmediatamente. Con un chasquido de dedos, la criatura se metió en un broche con forma de mariposa que Marinette nunca había visto, y en un destello de luz delante estaba el Papillon que conocía, mirándola detrás de esa máscara burlonamente.

Sintió las lágrimas bajar de nuevo por su rostro. Oh Dios mío, Adrien iba a estar destrozado. Su propio padre, el enemigo de la ciudad, viviendo en su misma casa. Tan cerca había estado Adrien de él, tan peligrosamente cerca, y Marinette nunca lo había sabido. Podría haberlo rescado mucho tiempo atrás, pero no, claro que no. Era tan inútil que lo había puesto en bandeja a su archienemigo.

— Y pensar que sólo hacía falta atraer a Chat Noir hacia mí. ¡Y tú me diste la oportunidad perfecta!- rió- El pobre chico estaba decepcionado, destruido. Deprimido- se agachó junto a ella y la levantó agarrando un mechón de su melena azulada. No iba a permitir que viese lo que le dolía y mantuvo la mirada desafiante- Yo lo he rescatado del agujero en que estaba, en que tú lo metiste. Y ahora, Ladybug, vas a pagarme todo lo que me has hecho a mí contemplando el cómo me hago el ser más poderoso de la historia.

Sin quitar la sonrisa, Papillon, que Marinette no podía ver nunca más como su ídolo de la moda, aproximó su otra mano hacia sus pendientes con la intención de quitárselos de un tirón. Cerró los ojos.¿Acabará así toda esta historia? Después de dos años luchando incansablemente, ¿acabará con Papillon ganando de la manera más cruel posible? ¿Utilizando a Chat Noir contra ella, haciendo que le de la paliza de su vida, enfrentándolos en una batalla de gladiadores entre dos compañeros con un lazo más profundo que la amistad?

Por un momento quiso rendirse. Quería autoconvencerse de que había hecho todo lo que pudo, que en esta generación Ladybug había fracasado y que la próxima vez irá mejor. Quiso volver al pasado y nunca encontrar la cajita con los miraculous.

_Pero entonces nunca habría podido vivir lo que he vivido. Nunca habría podido superarme a mí misma, admitir que yo era algo más que la patosa Marinette que lo hace todo mal. Nunca habría podido plantarle cara a Chloé como lo hice, no habría sido la presidenta de clase. Nunca habría conocido a Tikki, ni habría recibido sus sabios consejos._

_Nunca habría conocido a Chat Noir, mi mejor amigo, mi amigo de verdad. La persona con la que estoy dispuesta a compartir el resto de mis días de superhéroe, la persona en quien confío para que cuide mi espalda. La persona que mejor me conoce, la que ha visto a la verdadera Marinette. Si no me hubiese enamorado de Adrien primero, estoy segura de que habría acabado con él. Maldita sea, seguro que después del fiasco de Adrien habría superado el tema y habría pasado página, y habría mirado a Chat de otro modo._

Ladybug abrió los ojos y miró hacia un lado, directamente hacia los ojos carmesí del otro Chat. Ese no era su compañero. Ese no era su mejor amigo. Y ella lo había traicionado, dejándolo caer a las garras de su enemigo; era ella quien merecía ser akumatizada después de haberle causado tanto dolor. Chat Blanc sonrió, complacido de verla perecer de esta manera tan deplorable, y Marinette lo fulminó con la mirada.

No. Se negaba a terminar de este modo, sin haber luchado hasta derramar la última gota de sangre. Sin liberar a Chat Noir del estado en que se encontraba, sin haberse disculpado por las palabras tan horribles que le había dicho en un momento de debilidad. ¡No iba a permitir que Chat Noir, _su_ Chat, la viese morir de este modo!

Y encontró la determinación que necesitaba.

— Lucky Charm- susurró con una leve sonrisa. Inmediatamente un destello de luz cegó a Papillon, obligándolo a soltarla y dejándola caer al suelo con un golpe, pero ella no sintió nada esta vez.

Con un gesto, rápidamente cogió el objeto que su Lucky Charm le había dado y sonrió al ver lo que era. Por primera vez no necesitó mirar el escenario para saber lo que tenía que hacer.

— ¿Qué crees que est-?- gritó Papillon, sintiendo cómo algo lo empujaba hacia atrás hacia la pared el otro lado de la cúpula. Miró hacia donde estaba Ladybug y vio horrorizado la figura de rojo perfectamente de pie sosteniendo lo que parecía una gran pistola de agua. Miró hacia abajo y comprobó que estaba atascado en una especie de gel que se iba solidificando cada segundo que pasaba.

Ladybug respiraba con dificultad y estaba segura de que tenía una costilla rota, pero eso no impidió que sonriera desafiante a su enemigo al otro lado de la sala totalmente inmóvil e indefenso. Ahora mismo podría andar y quitarle el miraculous sin problema, acabar con todo esto, pero tenía un problema pendiente. Y sólo tenía cinco minutos para resolverlo.

Se giró hacia Chat Noir y antes de él pudiese reaccionar, le tiró la pistola de agua con la fuerza que todavía podía tener en sus brazos, acertando en su abdomen y satisfactoriamente lanzándolo hacia atrás y haciendo que golpease la pared en que se apoyaba momentos atrás. Corrió hacia su posición y lanzó el yoyo buscando atraparle los brazos, pero Chat ya se había recuperado del susto y dio un salto mortal hacia atrás ayudado por su bastón.

— ¡Ladybug!- gruñó contrariado. Ella apenas le devolvió una sonrisa volviendo al ataque, pero fallando y atrapando sólo una pierna. Lo lanzó hacia el suelo con la fuerza que pudo, rezando para que se quedase inmóvil el momento que necesitaba para atraparlo y quitarle el objeto donde residía el akuma.

Por supuesto, Chat no se lo iba a dejar tan fácilmente. Ella estaba apenas manteniéndose de pie y Chat Blanc contaba con un par de moretones y una herida en alguna parte de la cabeza, que aunque sangraba mucho, no parecía detenerlo.

Sus pendientes soltaron un pitido y Marinette maldijo en voz baja.

Tiró de nuevo el yoyo y lo hizo rebotar contra la pared de la cúpula, dándole en la espalda a Chat y tumbandolo al suelo. Volvió a tirarlo sin prestarle atención al fuego en que sus músculos parecían estar, luchando para no darle ni un sólo momento de respiro a Chat. No sabía si todavía podía usar Cataclysm, pero no tenía ganas de averiguarlo.

Chat Blanc maldijo en voz alta y se abalanzó sobre ella mientras recogía su yoyo. Incapaz de detenerle, ambos golpearon el suelo y rodaron unos cuantos metros convirtiéndose en una maraña de extremidades que golpeaban, arañaban y mordían todo lo que podían encontrar. La mirada desquiciada de Chat le indicó a Marinette que estaba consiguiendo lo que quería, desesperarlo para que cometiera un error y atraparlo con el yoyo.

— ¡Detente, Ladybug!- dijo la voz de su Chat consiguiendo que Marinette dejase de defenderse un segundo escaso, que le bastó al akuma para atraparla por el cuello e inmovilizara sus brazos. Había sido una trampa y ella había caído como una estúpida. Seguía siendo el cuerpo de Chat Noir, pero por un momento había olvidado que ya no era él.

Se miraron a los ojos con las respiraciones entrecortadas. Chat Blanc encima, observándola fijamente mientras tenía ambas garras apretando el fino cuello de Ladybug, las piernas impidiendo que la joven tirase su yoyo o lo empujase. Chat no sonreía, no se burlaba de ella. Atrás había quedado la sádica mirada de satisfacción en el rostro suave de su compañero y ahora sólo había el deseo de destruirla y acabar con esto de una vez.

Un escalofrío hizo temblar a Marinette. Tenía miedo, no lo iba a negar, pero este no era su Chat. Era un akuma. Y lo iba a devolver a su estado original, como Ladybug debía hacer.

Con una lágrima bajando por su mejilla, sus pendientes pitaron otra vez. Chat sonrió.

Ladybug tomó impulso y consiguió darles la vuelta. Rodó lejos de Chat y tomó una bocanada de aire antes de levantarse de un salto, su tobillo derecho quejándose y una costilla doliendole como mil demonios; pero con los ojos fijos en su enemigo, levantó el yoyo y lo lanzó notando que cada vez tenía menos y menos fuerza. Aún así consiguió atrapar al gato por la muñeca y lo lanzó cerca, y antes de que saliese huyendo de un salto, volvió a lanzar el yoyo con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, tomando impulso con su propio cuerpo, desequilibrándose y tambaleando por la inercia.

Chat Blanc cayó al suelo cuando sus piernas se vieron atadas entre sí y por más que luchase para cortar el hilo con sus garras, ni siquiera podía liberar las muñecas para soltarse. Desde ahí vio a Ladybug respirar con dificultad sosteniendo el costado de su cuerpo, la mano tapando levemente una mancha de un rojo más oscuro que se esparcía por el traje como un virus. La vio caer en sus rodillas y la vio gritar hacia el cielo, llorando como nunca nadie había visto a la heroína de París. Chat dejó de luchar para soltarse, incapaz de apartar los ojos de la figura derrotada, en muchos sentidos, de Ladybug. Parpadeó sus propias lágrimas cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, ella con un ojo medio cerrado por la sangre que bajaba desde su frente en una herida que se había hecho al caer, la sangre mezclándose con las lágrimas en sus mejillas.

Ladybug se levantó con esfuerzo y cogió el bastón de Chat Blanc del suelo, abriéndolo para usar de apoyo mientras andaba hacia Papillon, quien seguía observando los acontecimientos ardiendo en furia.

— Papillon- dijo Marinette con la voz rasposa.- Creo que esta vez, Ladybug ha ganado.- cogió aire- Ladybug… y Chat Noir.- susurró cogiendo el broche de mariposa, deshaciendo la transformación y dejando a Gabriel Agreste, el traje arrugado y el pelo totalmente fuera de su peinado perfecto, en el lugar del enemigo. Éste gritó furioso, pero el gel se había solidificado en su boca y ninguna palabra se hizo paso.

Marinette se giró con el broche en una mano y el bastón en el otro, y se dirigió hacia su amigo y confidente con pasos tambaleantes y débiles. Se arrodilló a su lado en medio de un silencio total y lo miró a los ojos mientras ponía los objetos en sus manos al un lado. Lentamente, tomó el rostro de Chat y acarició sus mejillas con sus pulgares con todo el cariño que sentía hacia él y sonrió débilmente.

— Lo siento, amigo mío- murmuró agachando la cabeza- Sé que lo que hice estuvo mal y no creo que me perdones jamás. Que lo sienta no va a cambiar el hecho de que te he hecho daño. Que haya tenido un mal día no es excusa para haberme desquitado contigo- no iba a permitir que se le quebrase la voz ahora. Tragó fuerte- Que mis padres me hayan dado una horrible noticia no es excusa de que te haya gritado. Que Adrien me haya roto el corazón no es excusa de que rompa yo el tuyo de la peor manera posible.- alzó el rostro y lo miró fijamente a los ojos- Sé que es inútil ahora, pero tú también me gustas, Chat.- el otro abrió los ojos rojos como platos, pero no dijo nada. Marinette se acercó más al chico sin quitar la sonrisa derrotada- Quizás no del mismo modo que tú me quieres, pero eres una persona importante para mí- susurró a su oído. Se echó hacia atrás y quitó una mano para bajar hacia donde se encontraba el anillo, el cual supuso que era donde estaba el akuma por el enfermizo color que tenía.

Sin encontrar batalla, quitó el anillo del dedo del chico gato y observó esperando a que la transformación se deshiciera. No tenía miedo de saber quién era, y tampoco tenía miedo de enseñarle quién era ella debajo de la máscara. Papillon estaba derrotado y París estaría a salvo para siempre, no había necesidad de ocultarlo. Pero aún así no pudo evitar suspirar de alivio cuando no se deshizo.

Miró a Chat a los ojos con el sonido del tercer pitido de sus pendientes.

Tomó su rostro una vez más y se acercó para darle un ligero beso en la mejilla, cerca de los labios, intentando transmitir el cómo se sentía. Sabía que no iba a ser igual. Después de lo de hoy las cosas iban a cambiar entre ellos. Revelando identidades o no, solamente con la paliza que se habían dado mutuamente era suficiente para que siempre que se viesen recordasen el día que acababan de pasar. Marinette cerró los ojos con fuerza en lo que duró el beso no queriendo mirar a Chat a los ojos.

Se apartó de él lentamente y recogió su yoyo, el anillo y el broche bien sujetados en su mano izquierda, y se apartó un poco. Tiró el anillo al suelo y lo pisó con fuerza, dejando que la pequeña mariposa negra volase de un trozo del anillo de Chat Noir. Lo purificó y dejó ir a la mariposa ahora blanca para que volviese con los suyos en un rincón olvidado de la habitación. Recogió los trozos del anillo.

Se tambaleó hacia la pistola de agua y la recogió sin una palabra. Se giró hacia Chat, quien seguía en el mismo sitio, sin fuerzas y sin poderes, que la miraba fijamente con esos ojos carmesí. En la lejanía podían oír las sirenas de la policía aproximándose a la mansión, pero Marinette ya apenas podía centrarse en el aquí y ahora.

Se arrodilló junto a Chat otra vez con el anillo, el broche y la pistola de agua en sus manos y le sonrió.

— Tranquilo, amigo. Ladybug devolverá todo a la normalidad y tú recuperarás tu cuerpo- dijo tomando el Lucky Charm con la mano derecha y preparándose para lanzarlo. Una mano la detuvo.

— Ladybug…- dijo el joven con los ojos acuosos.

— Shh…- susurró Marinette y sonrió con más alegría.-No digas nada, Chat. Cuando todo esto acabe, volveremos a vernos. No creo que recuerdes nada, así que te volveré a pedir perdón. Lo diré las veces que haga falta. Eso si quieres hablarme entonces, claro está- rió sin humor. Lo abrazó lo mejor que pudo con el brazo donde tenía los miraculous y gritó- ¡Miraculous Ladybug!

Marinette observó la pistola de agua convertirse en miles de mariposas rojas que repararon todos los daños de la habitación, quitaron el gel que inmovilizaba a Gabriel y salían por el gran ventanal a reparar todo el desastre que la pelea había dejado a su paso. Marinette miró a Chat y observó el brillo verde que lo recorría desde los pies, revelando a la persona real que la había acompañado todo este tiempo. Le daba igual quien fuera, lo quería igual y lo querría el resto de su vida incluso si dejaban de ser compañeros de lucha. Lo abrazó más hacia su pecho y lo miró fijamente a los ojos que le devolvían la mirada con la misma intensidad, sin prestar ninguno atención a la destransformación.

Pero la sonrisa se le congeló en el rostro a Marinette, porque cuando el brillo verdoso reveló por completo a Chat Noir, a quien tuvo en sus brazos fue a Adrien. Adrien Agreste. El chico la miró con la sonrisa más lastimera y triste en el rostro, las lágrimas bajando libremente por sus mejillas, mientras alzaba la mano derecha y acariciaba el rostro sorprendido de Ladybug.

— My Lady…- susurró suavemente antes de desmayarse.

Marinette no entendía lo que estaba pasando. O más bien no quería aceptarlo. Adrien. En sus brazos. My Lady. Adrien era Chat Noir. Lo había sido todo este tiempo.

 _Oh Dios mío_ , pensó entrando en pánico. Adrien era Chat Noir. El chico que le gustaba era Chat Noir. Chat Noir era Adrien. Se había sentado detrás de Chat Noir todo este tiempo. Había luchado contra akumas todo este tiempo junto a Adrien.

— ¡Policía!- escuchó el grito en el piso de abajo, sobresaltándose. Apartó la vista por fin del chico y miró hacia Gabriel Agreste, quien la fulminaba con la mirada desde su posición un par de metros más allá, pero que no estaba haciendo nada por vengarse.

Los pasos apresurados de los agentes temblaron en el suelo de mármol mientras Ladybug y Papillon se miraban a los ojos. Todavía sin apartar la mirada, Marinette se levantó, le puso el anillo a Adrien, guardó el broche de mariposa y colocó el yoyo en la cintura. Sonrió sabiendo que había ganado. Se tambaleó hacia Papillon y lo miró desde arriba ladeando la cabeza.

— Se acabó, Papillon.

Cuando las fuerzas de la ley llegaron a lo más alto de la propiedad Agreste, se encontraron con el reconocido Gabriel arrodillado en el suelo, el ceño fruncido y una de las cintas que sujetaban el cabello de Ladybug atando las manos a su espalda evitando que hiciera ningún movimiento.

* * *

Cuando sonó el cuarto pitido de sus pendientes, Ladybug intentó ir más rápido con el yoyo por los tejados de la ciudad, pero su cuerpo ya apenas podía mantenerla a ella y no tenía ni idea de cómo estaba llevando a Adrien consigo en estas condiciones. La adrenalina de la pelea estaba disipándose y ya podía sentirse como si la hubiese atropellado un tren de carga.

Su cabeza tampoco estaba funcionando muy bien, por ello que le pareciera totalmente lógica la idea de irse a su casa con todo lo que había pasado. Sus padres la iban a matar, seguramente. ¿Y cómo pensaba explicarles nada sin decir que ella era Ladybug?

Cuando Adrien volvió a soltar un gemido de dolor supo que ya nada más importaba. Tenía que encontrar un sitio donde conseguir ayuda o ambos morirían y qué más daba ahora que sus padres supiesen la verdad. Papillon pronto estaría entre rejas y no había necesidad de ser cautelosa.

Casi llora de alegría cuando vio las luces de la panadería encendidas y a sus padres asomarse por la ventana. Buscándola a ella, seguramente.

— ¡Ayuda!- gritó entrando por la puerta del local, derrumbándose al suelo. Ya está, era el límite.

— Oh señor- dijo Sabine corriendo a socorrerla.

— ¿Ladybug? ¿Qué ha pasado?- dijo Tom recogiendo a Adrien y sentándolo en una silla antes de ponerle una manta porque el pobre chico temblaba de frío.

— ¡Llamad a una ambulancia!- gritó mirando llena de pánico a Adrien. Se dejó abrazar por Sabine y la miró a los ojos, sujetando la camiseta de la mujer- Tenéis que ayudarle. Tenéis que- se interrumpió porque comenzó a toser. Sabine se asustó al ver la sangre salir de sus labios.

— Tom- dijo la mujer a su marido, quien asintió e inmediatamente llamó al número de urgencias.- Ladybug, tranquila. Estáis a salvo- susurró acariciando el rostro de la joven maternalmente. No entendía qué estaba haciendo la heroína de la ciudad en su tienda, pero aunque estuviese preocupada por Marinette no le daría la espalda a una persona que necesita ayuda.

— Mamá- dijo Ladybug congelando a Sabine en el sitio-, soy yo. Soy Marinette- la chica se aferró con más fuerza a la camiseta- No digáis nada al hospital, por favor…- susurró con la voz temblorosa. Entonces sonó el quinto y último pitido de los pendientes.

— ¿Qué?

Y ante sus propios ojos, la chica se vio envuelta en una luz rosácea por unos segundos antes de convertirse en su hija. A pesar de toda la sangre y la suciedad que la cubría, era la ropa que Marinette tenía esta mañana. Y sin la máscara claramente podía ver que era, en efecto, Marinette.

— Viene una ambulancia de camino- dijo Tom viniendo desde la trastienda- Sabine, ¿qué ha-?

El panadero se quedó de piedra al ver a su mujer abrazar llorando una joven en ropas de calle llenas de sangre. Marinette. Ni siquiera escuchó el sonido del móvil cuando cayó al suelo, porque lloraba abrazando a su familia.

* * *

Todo el cuerpo le dolía. Desde la punta de los dedos de los pies hasta las puntas del pelo. Se sentía como si un camión hasta arriba de cajas le hubiese pasado por encima mil veces.

— Ugh- dijo abriendo los ojos con cuidado para no cegarse por la luz tan intensa.

Miró alrededor lentamente acordándose de lo que había pasado para estar en un hospital, pero el pitido de la máquina que medía el pulsa la estaba poniendo de los nervios. Intentó mover una mano pero los brazos le pesaban más que un bloque de hormigón. Suspiró.

— ¡Marinette!- escuchó la puerta cerrarse y vio a su madre correr hacia ella- Oh, hija mía- lloriqueó.

— Mamá- susurró con la voz ronca. Sabine buscó una botella de agua y se la tendió a la joven con delicadeza. Ella bebió con avidez, sentía que llevaba semanas sin beber agua- Gracias- sonrió sonrojándose ante la mirada intensa de su madre. Sabía que tendría mil preguntas- Supongo que estás muriéndote de la curiosidad ahora mismo, con todo el tema de Ladybug…

— Tranquila- la acarició Sabine el rostro teniendo cuidado con los tubos que la conectaban a las máquinas-, no tienes que hablar de ello todavía si no quieres. Todavía estás recuperándote de la batalla contra Papillon.- susurró la última parte por si alguna enfermera estuviese cerca. La chica sonrió al ver que habían mantenido la promesa de no decirle a nadie más lo de Ladybug.

— Pero quiero hablar de ello- sonrió Marinette.- Mamá, no sabes lo mucho que me ha dolido no poder deciros nada todo este tiempo, teniendo que mentir una y otra vez para manteneros a salvo. Y ahora… ahora es una oportunidad de hacer las paces.

— Lo sé, hija. Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por nosotros, por París, pero mereces un momento de respiro.

— Entonces, ¿no estáis enfadados?- preguntó con cautela.

— No- rió Sabine dándole un toque en la nariz-. Ya entiendo por qué faltabas tanto a clase o volvías a casa tarde de vez en cuando. Y pensar que todo este tiempo esas excusas eran para poder salvar la ciudad y no para escapar con algún novio secreto, como pensaba- soltó una risilla al ver la cara escarlata de Marinette.

— ¡Mamá!

— Que por cierto,- siguió con ese brillo en la mirada que no indicaba nada bueno- no me importaría si fuese ese compañero de clase tuyo, Adrien.

Por mucho que Marinette quisiera ponerse roja y negarlo todo, o incluso pensar en los sentimientos que tenía hacia él, la sombra de lo que le había hecho y el rostro tan destrozado que tenía Chat… que tenía _Adrien_ , le impedía estar contenta con esto. ¿La odiaría ya? ¿Estaba en el hospital todavía? ¿Habría venido a verla aunque sea para verla en este estado y alegrarse por haber recibido su merecido?

— ¿Está… Está por aquí?- preguntó temiendo la respuesta.

— Oh, ¡claro!- Marinette la miró confundida- No se ha separado de ti todo este tiempo. Has estado una semana inconsciente, ¿sabías? Te sedaron para que a tu cuerpo le diese tiempo para curar las heridas más graves. Y en cuanto Adrien pudo ponerse de pie y andar por el hospital ha venido aquí todos los días y se ha sentado donde estoy. Cree que no lo he visto, pero lo pillé varias veces tomándote de la mano y mirándote de esa manera que….- el rostro de Sabine se iluminó ante la imagen de un tierno amor adolescente- ¿Estás segura de que no está enamorado de ti?

No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando. Era oficial. Al ver su expresión estupefacta, Sabine rió y le dio una palmadita en el hombro. Ladybug o no, su hija todavía tenía que aprender muchas cosas en esta vida.

— Iré a avisar a Tom y a Adrien de que estás despierta. Ahora vengo.- se levantó y se fue dejando sola a Marinette para que internalizara sus palabras.

 _Ok, Marinette, que no te dé un ataque de pánico_. Respiró hondo varias veces y tranquilizó su acelerado corazón, ya que sólo hacía que la máquina de los pitidos fuese más molesta.

Escuchó unos pasos acelerados venir desde fuera de su habitación antes de que la puerta se abriese de un sopetón por la persona que acababa de entrar. No tuvo que mirar dos veces para saber que era Adrien, con sus cabellos rubios totalmente despeinados y con una expresión desesperada en el rostro. El chico se detuvo en la puerta para recuperar el aliento antes de cerrar la puerta y acercarse a su cama con más tranquilidad.

— Marinette, me alegro que por fin estés despierta- le tomó la mano casi sin pensar y la miró a los ojos con una intensidad que no se esperaba. En ese momento se fijó en lo mucho que se parecían Chat y Adrien y se dio patadas mentales por haber sido idiota y no darse cuenta antes. Miró la mano derecha del rubio y ahí estaba el miraculous, el anillo plateado en el cual nunca había reparado en clase pero que ahora atraía sus ojos como un imán. Ahora todo encajaba-. No sabes lo preocupado que estaba. Ha sido todo una locura y mi vida ahora es un desastre…- se llevó la otra mano a la cabeza y echó el cabello hacia atrás en un gesto nervioso.

— Lo siento…- dijo Marinette sintiendo un par de lágrimas salir de sus ojos.

— ¿Qué?- la miró él estupefacto- ¿Por qué? Marinette, soy yo quien debería decir lo siento. Mi padre… Mi padre es Papillon- miró al suelo avergonzado-. Todavía estoy sorprendido. No puedo creer que todo este tiempo haya estado luchando contra mi propio padre.

Alzó la cabeza y se miraron a los ojos otra vez. Marinette sólo quería llorar. ¿Qué iba a decirle ahora? Ladybug le había roto el corazón de la peor manera posible y había sido víctima de Papillon por su culpa. Le había fallado como compañera.

— No llores, My Lady- rió cuando ella abrió los ojos como platos- Sí, sé que eres Ladybug. No, no me lo dijo Plagg; aunque ya tenía mis sospechas y ellos sólo me lo confirmaron.- sonrió débilmente- Verás, al contrario que muchos akuma, yo recuerdo todo lo que pasó. Recuerdo lo que me dijiste al final, recuerdo que dijiste mi nombre. Y pensé en Marinette, mi amiga y compañera de clase, y la cara que pusiste cuando hablamos en el parque el otro día. Y mientras estaba en la cama recuperándome estuve pensando en todas las cosas que sabía de ti, de Ladybug y de Marinette, sintiéndome como un idiota por no haberme dado cuenta antes cuando es tan obvio. Tus padres intentaron no decirme nada de ello, pero tuve que decirles que lo sabía porque era bastante embarazoso sabiendo que estaban mintiéndome a la cara. Entre los tres nos hemos inventado una historia convincente, así que no te preocupes que nadie más lo sabe.- sonrió con esa sonrisa angelical que la paralizaba siempre.

— Chat, lo siento- miró hacia otro sitio, incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos por haber sido tan bueno con ella a pesar de las cosas horribles que le había hecho-. Lamento las cosas que te dije, estuvieron totalmente fuera de lugar. Te hice daño sin necesidad por culpa de mi propia estupidez. Y por mi culpa hemos acabado así- con un gesto abarcó la habitación del hospital.

— Mari- la interrumpió-, por favor no sigas. No hay nada que perdonar, porque ya lo he hecho- sonrió más ampliamente. Marinette sintió un apretón muy fuerte en el corazón. Este chico era demasiado bueno con ella- Gracias a esto Papillon ha sido derrotado, está entre rejas ahora mismo por las cosas que ha hecho y tenemos su miraculous. Gracias a todo esto sabemos quién es el otro debajo de la máscara, y hemos descubierto que estábamos más cerca el uno del otro de lo que pensábamos, que ya éramos amigos a parte de compañeros de lucha.- alzó una mano, mientras la otra seguía sosteniendo la de Marinette, y abarcó el rostro de la joven en una caricia. Los ojos verdes del chico parecían derretirse con la cantidad de afecto que había en ellos- Gracias a todo esto he averiguado que la chica más perfecta del mundo y de la que llevo dos años enamorado estaba justo delante y no me había dado ni cuenta.

La máquina pitaba sin control. Marinette pensó que se iba a desmayar de un momento a otro de la impresión. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Estaba Adrien confesándose? ¿Qué? Espera espera. ¿Qué? La cara la sentía como si estuviese ardiendo y la voz no le respondía, resultando en una expresión de pez fuera del agua muy curiosa que hizo a Adrien soltar una carcajada.

— Tienes que ver la cara que estás poniendo- dijo Adrien sonriendo y Marinette se dio cuenta de que nunca lo había visto tan suelto y… contento. Sin preocupaciones, solamente riendo un poco y sonriendo sin compromisos ni "peros" en su día a día-. Bueno, yo seguramente puse una similar cuando caí en la cuenta de que sin querer le había dicho a la chica que me gustaba que la quería sin saber que era ella. Ay, esto es tan enrevesado. ¡Nos gustaba el otro y ni siquiera lo sabíamos! Todo este tiempo me has rechazado porque querías al yo "Adrien", y yo, bueno, fui lo suficientemente estúpido para decírtelo a la cara sin saber que eras tú y lo siento mucho Marinette…

— ¿Entonces no estás enfadado?

— Cómo voy a estarlo- soltó su mano y esta vez sujetó su rostro con ambas manos.- Marinette, te quiero. Amo a Ladybug y es lo que me hizo fijarme en ti, pero por ella no era capaz de ver que era la misma chica que se sienta detrás en clase. Por Ladybug no había visto la Marinette en ti, pero ahora no soy capaz de pensar en una sin la otra, de pensar en ti como dos personas por separado. Lo puedo ver con claridad. Te quiero a ti, a Ladybug y a Marinette.- se inclinó y rozó suavemente sus labios con los de la joven congelada en el sitio.- Y por eso, no importa lo que haya pasado entre nosotros. Ha sido un gran malentendido y ya ha sido perdonado.

Y Marinette se desmayó.

* * *

Cuatro meses con muletas. Cuatro meses cojeando y dando lástima a todos los sitios a los que iba, sintiendo la cara rojísima cuando entra en clase. Al menos ya tenía una excusa para llegar tarde.

Ni siquiera Chloé se había metido con ella, ya que no podía evitar sentir un poco de lástima al verla padecer para subir las escaleras y llegar a su asiento. Toda la clase sabía que se había visto involucrada en el "incidente" de la mansión Agreste, en donde Marinette se había ido a hablar con Adrien y ambos habían acabado como rehenes en la pelea de Ladybug contra Chat Blanc y Papillon.

O al menos esa era la historia que habían contado Adrien, Tom, Sabine y Chat Noir cuando les preguntaban. Ladybug no había hecho aparición en la ciudad y Chat aseguraba que ella había salido muy herida y que estaba recuperándose, pero que estaba a salvo y volvería pronto. Algunos se lo creyeron, otros no, pero la figura vigilante del gato por los tejados de París tranquilizaba a los ciudadanos lo suficiente para mantener la tensión bajo control.

Chat nunca había comentado el cómo había acabado siendo un akuma, pero se había encargado estos meses a asegurar a las personas que ya estaba completamente al cien por cien y que no volvería a pasar nada como eso. Llegó hasta bromear con que Ladybug le había puesto una correa y no le perdía de vista. Marinette no puede olvidar el sonrojo tan grande que tuvo cuando lo vio en la televisión o el que enrojeció su rostro cuando, esa misma noche, Chat apareció por su ventana y le insinuó que podría traerle una correa si quería hacerlo realidad. Con el movimiento de cejas y todo.

Adrien se había prácticamente mudado a su casa. Sin el yugo de tener a su padre respirándole en la nuca todos los días, podía ir y venir a donde quisiera, por lo que desayunaba, comía y cenaba en casa de los Dupain-Cheng. Sabine y Tom estaban encantados de tenerlo en casa, adoptándolo inmediatamente y llenándolo de mimos y caprichos siempre que podían. La situación sólo empeoró cuando se enteraron del triste pasado del chico, convirtiéndose en un desfile constante de galletas y pasteles al que Adrien no se iba a negar. Al final se sintió tan culpable de que lo cebaran y acordaron que podía trabajar los fines de semana con ellos en la panadería. Cuando finalmente se armó de valor para decirles que era Chat Noir, simplemente sonrieron y dijeron que era perfecto para Marinette. Sabine incluso bromeó diciendo que el destino los había juntado antes de que se dieran cuenta de lo que sentían por el otro. Tom logró tomar una foto de las caras como tomates que pusieron los jóvenes y ahora estaba puesta en una estantería en el salón. Marinette no tenía el corazón de romperla.

La empresa Agreste había quedado en manos de Adrien al verse su padre en cadena perpetua por los crímenes cometidos contra París. Como era menor de edad, un socio se encargaba junto a Nathalie de mantener las cosas en orden, pero cuando llegase el momento él tendría que hacerse cargo de todo. Aún así todavía era la imagen de la compañía y trabajaba como modelo de manera regular, aunque ahora lo disfrutaba mil veces más al no estar bajo presión. Sabía que no iba a dedicarse a ello, pero le había cogido el gusto y podría hacerlo un tiempo más.

Marinette tenía que admitir que Adrien se había tomado lo de su padre siendo Papillon mejor de lo que había pensado. Cierto es que había pasado muchas noches abrazándolo y escuchándole sollozar con el corazón en un puño, incapaz de hacer nada más que estar ahí y acariciarle la espalda para mostrar apoyo. Pero un par de meses después del incidente ya no tenía más pesadillas y había logrado seguir su vida con relativa normalidad, ya que cuando hablaban de su padre o de Papillon Marinette podía ver cómo el brillo en sus ojos se apagaba un poco. Adrien le había dicho con una media sonrisa que ella era la causa de su milagrosa recuperación y Marinette bufó murmurando algo como que tenía que mantener el Chat a raya porque se le estaba notando.

Marinette y Adrien aprovecharon el tiempo libre al no haber más ataques de akuma para conocerse mejor. Hablaron y hablaron todo lo que pudieron, intentando que el otro supiese hasta el último detalle, buscando qué cosas tenían en común, que cosas pensaban totalmente distinto. Jugaron al Ultimate Mecha Strike III hasta que Adrien le ganó cinco veces seguidas, además de cualquier tipo de cosa que le permitiese a Marinette jugar con la pierna enyesada. Iban juntos a todas partes y después de un par de semanas a nadie le pareció extraño verlos llegar juntos a clase e irse juntos a casa, sobretodo después de que el rubio dejase claro que estaban saliendo cuando, en un reto de Chloé para saber si era real o Marinette estaba engatusándolo para que saliese con ella por lástima, le dio un beso a su novia delante de toda la clase.

Alya ya lo sabía todo, pero estuvo a punto de estallar en ese momento. Nino lo grabó con su cámara y se lo envió a los otros tres sabiendo que era algo que querrían conservar para el futuro. El día en que Chloé cerró el pico de una vez.

Al igual que el día en que se enteraron de todo. De Adrien y Marinette, de Ladybug y Chat Noir. Alya casi se desmaya, implosiona y explota en un montón de confeti por tantas noticias seguidas. No sólo se juntaba su OTP LadyNoir, sino que el Adrienette se hacía canon Y ADEMÁS eran las mismas personas. Estaba en el cielo. Nino simplemente dijo que era genial y que les deseaba mucha felicidad mientras sujetaba a una Alya que se abanicaba con las manos buscando aire que respirar. Igualmente, ella prometió que utilizaría el Ladyblog con cabeza y que lo ponía a la orden para ellos dos. Lo cual fue de gran ayuda para acallar a las personas que no se terminaban de creer la historia oficial de la batalla contra Papillon.

Lo que no quita que Alya se diviertiese a su costa y se dedicase a meter cizaña sobre la nueva pareja, escribiese fanfics sobre ellos y crease un club de fans de LadyNoir. Con pancartas y chapas y camisetas y todo.

Secretamente Adrien le había comprado una camiseta sin que Marinette se enterase.

* * *

— Ah, por fin libre- dijo Ladybug sentada en el borde de la torre Eiffel mientras observaba el paisaje nocturno de París a sus pies. Había echado de menos esto. Balanceó las piernas con cuidado y cerró los ojos para disfrutar de la brisa fresca.

— ¿Qué hace una Lady tan guapa como tú en un sitio como este?- escuchó la voz de Chat Noir mientras aterrizaba a su lado con suavidad.

— Esperar a mi caballero de la brillante armadura- respondió con sencillez.

— Más bien a tu gato de brillante traje de cuero- le guiñó un ojo antes de agacharse y darle un beso en la mejilla a su novia. Ya habían pasado la fase de los nervios, gracias a Dios, y Marinette al menos no le huía ni le decía pervertido cuando intentaba besarla. - ¿Cómo estás?

— Perfectamente- sonrió con esa expresión segura de sí misma y Chat supo que Ladybug estaba de vuelta y al cien por cien-Lista para comenzar la ronda.

Habían decidido retomar la ronda nocturna por la ciudad, por si acaso. Aunque ya no hubiese akumas que azotaran la ciudad seguía habiendo crimen y ciudadanos que necesitasen ayuda. Ladybug y Chat Noir, el equipo más perfecto del mundo y mejor compenetrado, seguiría velando por la seguridad de las personas.

Ladybug se levantó y sacó el yoyo decidida a echarse a volar por los tejados de la ciudad, cuando una garra la detuvo sujetando su mano izquierda. Miró a Chat interrogante, pero antes de que pudiese decir nada se vio arrinconada contra la viga de la torre, una garra negra enredada en su cabello y la otra en algún lugar de su cintura, su boca atrapada por la demandante de su compañero, amigo y ahora novio. No solamente no se conformaba con morderle ligeramente los labios con esos pequeños colmillos que tenía cuando era Chat Noir, sino que además los acarició con la punta de la lengua pidiendo permiso.

Poniendo los ojos en blanco, Ladybug sujetó a Chat hundiendo los dedos en la maraña de cabellos dorados y lo acercó más hacia sí mientras abría sus labios para dejarle pasar. Nunca se cansaría de sus besos, y eso que Adrien tenía varios tipos de ellos, pero jamás se cansaría de ninguno. Este era firma especial de Chat Noir, como lo había catalogado, porque sólo lo hacía cuando llevaba la máscara puesta. Él le había dicho que se sentía más auténtico cuando era su otra identidad, así que era ligeramente distinto a los besos de Adrien; igual de pasionales, sí, pero algo diferentes.

Pero vaya si le gustaban.

Se lo devolvió con la misma intensidad, perdiéndose en ese beso como si fuese lo último que hiciera en esta vida, dejando que todas las cosas que sentía por él se transmitieran por la forma en que acariciaba su lengua con la suya o le daba pequeños besos suaves en los labios cada vez que paraban para coger aire o la caricia de sus manos en el cabello despeinado de su compañero. Señor, cómo quería a este chico. Lo maravilloso es que al final de toda esta historia, él la quería de vuelta.

— Te quiero- susurró mirándolo a los ojos cuando se separaron. Sonrieron mirándose con esa sonrisita de bobalicones enamorados antes de echar a reír por la situación.

Rieron sin poder parar un rato, todavía sin dejar ir al otro, bañándose en la agradable compañía de la persona que amaban. Chat subió la mano que tenía en la cintura y abarcó el rostro suave y enrojecido de su Ladybug, todavía sin creerse lo afortunado que era. Inclinó la cabeza y posó su frente sobre la de ella, suspirando.

— Y yo a ti- dijo finalmente cerrando los ojos. Se quedaron ahí unos momentos solamente sintiendo la presencia del otro.

Entonces su momento tierno se vio interrumpido por el grito de una persona en algún lugar de la ciudad. Abrieron los ojos a la vez y se miraron de nuevo, pero esta vez el brillo en los ojos había cambiado. Sonrieron sabiendo lo que pasaba por la mente del otro.

— Es hora de ponerse en marcha- dijo Ladybug por fin soltando a su compañero. Sacó el yoyo y sin mirar atrás saltó hacia el vacío desde la viga de la torre Eiffel antes de tirar el yoyo hacia una chimenea y balancearse hacia donde escucharon el grito.

— Estaré justo detrás de ti, my Lady- susurró Chat Noir aunque sabía que ella no le podía oír. Antes de saltar, miró la figura de Marinette desaparecer entre los edificios y suspiró. Cómo amaba a esa mujer. Y sobretodo cuando llevaba un traje de látex rojo ajustado a su figura. Madre mía cómo estaba con el traje.

Se mordió el labio sabiendo que tenía que encontrarle una solución al deseo inmediato que sentía cuando la veía en modo Ladybug, toda segura de sí misma en un traje que marcaba todas sus curvas. Porque no podía mantenerla arrinconada contra todos los muros de París, no. Tenían trabajo que hacer.

Suspiró de nuevo sacando su bastón y raudo y veloz siguió el camino por donde había ido Ladybug, intentando no pensar cómo conseguir sacarla de ese traje tan ajustado.

* * *

**Comentarios, preguntas, aclaraciones... Cualquier cosa es aceptada en los comentarios ^^**


End file.
